Entre la Cocina y el Espacio Estelar
by Ddai
Summary: Un chico afisionado a los ovnis y otro que desea ser Chef pese a que ahora su comida sepa terriblemente mal. Uno que detesta a laspersonas porque no son mas que basura y otro que no sabe exactamente que hacer con su vida ahora.AU GrimmUlqui.
1. Chapter 1

Obviamente Bleach, ni sus personajes, me pertenece, son propiedad de Kubo Taito Sensei y yo solo tomo prestados a sus personajes para darle salida a mi rebelde imaginación.

Gracias a Saya Sumeragi Neesama por su apoyo y ya sabes que va dedicado a ti con mucho cariño ^^

También dedicado a Liz Uzumaki, quien esta ahí para ver lo que ya llevo y llorar cuando no hay nada XDDD

Pues fue hecho como un reto.

Condiciones: [tal cual me las han mandado]

Fic de 23 capítulos donde,

Ulquiorra es acosado

Ulquiorra uke

Ulquiorra aficionado a los aliens

Con una mascota conejo

Conoce a Grimmjow chef que cocina mal

Bueno creo que con el primer capítulo cubro casi todo XD...

"Entre la Cocina y el Espacio Estelar"

Capítulo I

"El Inesperado Indeseable"

Había un calor insoportable, tanto que hasta derretía las suelas de los zapatos, el asfalto estaba tan ardiente que se podía freír un par de huevos fácilmente en él. Estaban en vacaciones de verano y la mayoría de las personas se iba a las playas a disfrutar del sol, la arena y el mar, pero él no era de los que pensaba que eso fuera divertido, tenía la piel blanca, casi como la de un cadáver, el sol lo dejaba rojo como camarón y su piel quedaría dolorosamente dañada si se exponía mucho a él, la mejor opción que tenía era meterse a su tina, con hielos en el agua y su ventilador prendido, además cada vez que se tuviera que asomar al "Mundo Humano" tenía que usar bloqueador solar, de "al menos" Ochenta de FPS, sólo para estar seguro de que el sol no dañaría su piel ni por un segundo, era un "poco" caro, pero valía la pena, la verdad lo compraba por cajas, ya que lo usaba casi todo el año, incluso había quienes pensaban que estaba loco, pero le venía valiendo lo que los demás creyeran de él.

Apropósito de salir al "Mundo Externo", le tocaba pisarlo hasta las seis de la tarde, el sol ya habría bajado un poco su intensidad, pero él no iba a arriesgarse, aún eran rayando las dos de la tarde, tenía tiempo para seguir remojado un poco más. El solo pensar que tenía que ir a trabajar lo agotaba. Abrió los ojos lentamente, mirando el techo, su estómago le recordaba la necesidad de comer y su piel la de permanecer en el agua ¿A cual debía de hacerle caso? Debió haber llevado bocadillos...

¿Llevar bocadillos...Al baño?... ¿Estaba demente?... Tal vez...

Se levantó, ya que se había decidido por la comida, apagó su ventilador y salió del baño, no olvidando llevarse su Venty, su actual mejor amigo, si tan solo tuviera suficiente dinero como para poder tener el clima prendido veinticuatro horas sería perfecto, en su cuarto, en donde se hallaba el baño como complemento "especial", estaba su colchón de agua, con una toalla mojada con agua fría encima, se tumbó en él, haciendo una "escala" a la cocina, conectó su ventilador en el contacto que estaba convenientemente cerca, el calor era infernal y eso que vivía en el décimo piso del edificio, en donde supuestamente había más ventilación, pero que rayos, el aire llegaba ardiendo, además de su Venty, y el agua fría, estaba vestido únicamente con unos bóxers cortos y ajustados que no dejaban nada a la imaginación... Aún así sentía que moriría "Al vapor"...

Tocaron a la puerta y él chasqueó la lengua, ya que estaba juntando apenas el "coraje" para irse a la cocina a exponerse a mas calor ¿Quién podría osar molestar a insanas horas infernales?... Se levantó con pesar, poniéndose en el trayecto una bermuda cómoda de algodón y una amplia camisa del mismo material, abrió la puerta para volverla a cerrar en el mismo instante, ese era Ichimaru Gin, quien fuese su senpai por largos seis años tiempo atrás, justo ahora eran vecinos, Gin vivía en el departamento de a lado, no es que lo detestara, sólo no lo soportaba, y no era porque fuera pareja de su amor platónico de la infancia, simplemente deseaba no seguir viéndolo a diario, ni estar enredado en sus chismes...

- ¡Por favor Ulquiorra kun! ¡Chappy necesita cuidados y no nos lo podemos llevar! ¡Moriría de calor en la playa!-a sus veintiséis años ese hombre era una endemoniada "ternura"...

- ¿Por qué debería de cuidarlo?-preguntó Ulquiorra, abriendo su puerta apenas una rendija, mirando al peliplateado con uno solo de sus ojos verdes, él jamás aceptó cuidar al bicho ese, él detestaba a los animales, y los animales no lo toleraban...

-Porque es lindo, tierno y esponjosito. Además lo otros vecinos no me soportan y no entiendo porque será si yo trato de ser lo más amable posible con todos, pero ¿Cómo iba a saber yo que Neliel no sabía que Jiruga se acuesta con el menor de los hermanos Granz? ¿Y cómo iba a saber que Jiruga ignoraba que los hermanos Granz son unos incestuosos? Para el caso ¿Cómo podría saber que el menor de los hermanos no sabía que el mayor tenía un novio en el extranjero? ¡Por todos los Cielos yo NO lo sé todo!-Ulquiorra lo estaba llamando desde hacía unos minutos, pero él no lo estaba oyendo-Tampoco tenía idea de que Rangiku san no sabia que Hisagi y Kira eran pareja ¿Cómo iba a saber, además, que ella andaba con un niño de catorce años? No podría haber adivinado que ella no sabía que Shiro chan tenía una novia de la escuela y menos me iba a imaginar que nadie sabía que la chica en cuestión es la hermana menor de Kurosaki... ¿Te imaginas? Shiro chan saliend...-

- ¡Ichimaru!-Ulquiorra lo interrumpió bruscamente al sacudirlo ligeramente, agarrando al conejo- ¡Ya entendí! ¡Lo cuido! Adiós...-entró a su casa, dejando al conejo en el piso; ese hombre era el único que lograba sacarlo de sus casillas, y en verdad lo detestaba por eso, cada que hablaban estaba en peligro de perder su fachada imperturbable, tenía que mejorar su tolerancia hacia los "Indeseables"...

-Ulquiorra Ku~n-tocó de nuevo- ¡Aún no te digo de las importantísimas necesidades "especiales" de Chappy!-él en verdad parecía muy preocupado por su mascota; Ulquiorra sabía que si no lo oía no lo iba a dejar en paz nunca...- ¡Ulquiorra Ku~n!-siguió golpeando la puerta.

- ¿Qué sucede? -abrió una vez más, pero una rendijita, sólo para poder oírlo lo indispensable, de antemano sabía que se podía arrepentir de hacerlo...

-Chappy necesita comer cinco veces al día, no lo olvides, come lechuga, centeno, cereales, toma leche, jugo y Coca-Cola, no le vayas a dar Pepsi porque no le gusta y le sienta mal, también come helado todos los fines de semana, no dejes que vea la tele porque se envicia, duerme en un cojincito rojo, no dejes que pase mucho calor ya que podría darle rabia y el clima le puede dar resfriado, si lo dejas mucho tiempo solo se pone triste ya que le da depresión, necesita oír música, pero no le vayas a poner de rock porque altera sus nervios, es un animalito muy delicado y...-

-Ichimaru-dijo Ulquiorra muy serio-Sé como cuidar a un animal ¿Acaso crees que nunca he tenido uno?-le dijo queriendo que se marchara de una vez.

-Yami no cuenta Ulquiorra-el único ojo verde que se podía ver a través de esa rendija pareció destellar-Como sea, aquí te dejo unos dólares para su alimento y ya tienes mi número de celular por si llegara a pasar algo. Nos vemos en unos días ¿Sí?-dicho eso se despidió para irse cantarinamente, su pareja lo esperaba en el estacionamiento; ellos se irían de "Luna de Miel" una vez más, ese viaje era para celebrar su sexto aniversario, y habían ahorrado, entre los dos, lo suficiente para poder pasarse cuatro semanas encerrados en una de esas cabañas cercanas a aguas termales sin nada mejor que hacer que amarse, era de lo mas discreto, privado y nadie tenía porque enterarse de su paradero... Por eso es que él había dicho que se iban a la playa.

Ulquiorra palpó el sobre, para no tener que abrirlo aún, habían unas llaves, seguramente igual tendría que cuidar que el departamento de sus vecinos no quedara sepultado bajo el polvo "asesino", como el propio Aizen senpai lo llamaba, justo como cada año. ¿Por qué no le dieron a Neliel el conejo? Ahh sí, la peliverde había asfixiado al viejo gato de Ichimaru, también había estrujado hasta la muerte, dolorosamente triturado, al canario y no quería bajo de qué habían perecido la pareja de hámsters del peliplateado, eso había sido muy traumático...

El suspiró pesadamente ¿Qué si había tenido mascotas antes? ¡Claro que no! Lo más cercano a un animal que había tenido fue albergar a Yami Ryalgo en su departamento y a la semana lo estaba sacando de su hogar, pudo pasar que se le insinuara a cada rato, pudo soportar que viera televisión hasta altas horas de la madrugada y su escándalo insano, incluso soportó que entrara a su cuarto sin llamar primero, pero jamás ¡JAMAS! Le perdonaría que bebiera directo de los envases ¡Mucho menos cuando se enteró de que no se lavaba los dientes! Y que, de encima, rompiera su delicioso sillón individual de cuero al sentarse en él, fue mucho más de lo que podía tolerar... Ahora tendría que chantajear a sus progenitores para que le compraran otro.

¿Y por qué estaba ese tarado en su casa? Porque esa bestia, con la que había estudiado la preparatoria, no tenía lugar a donde ir luego de que saliera de casa de sus padres, ellos eran algo parecido a mejores amigos. ¿Solución? Lo mandó a enlistarse al ejército, bajo amenaza de muerte social, Ulquiorra podría publicar algunas cosas sobre Yami que éste no quería que nadie más supiera, como que le gustaba usar ropa interior femenina de encaje color rojo... Perturbador... Buscó al conejo con la mirada ¿En dónde se podría haber metido?

- ¡NO! ¡CONEJO!-se tiró al piso justo a tiempo para desconectar el ventilador, esa monstruosa pelusa estuvo a punto de convertirse en un manojo de carne quemada con rizos- ¡No hagas eso!-el conejo parecía mirarlo confundido, dejó de mascar el cable al no gustarle el sabor. Ulquiorra lo miró con filo ¡Ahora no tenía ventilador! Menos mal que sabía de electrónica, bastaría con revisar el cable y un poco de cinta aislante... Maldijo al conejo al menos tres veces, y ahora lo había perdido de vista, Ichimaru pudo haberle advertido de su bestia destructora para que pudiera poner todos los cables en alto ¿Dónde se había metido esa bola de pelos? Miro el pasillo en dirección a su puerta abierta- ¡Mi cama!-se refería a su colchón de agua que estaba en el piso- ¡Mis revistas!-tenía una extensa colección de revistas de avistamientos ovnis y extraterrestres que había iniciado cuando tenía doce años... Este iba a ser un día muy largo...

El lugar estaba muy concurrido ¿A quien se le ocurría viajar en verano? No tenía con quien quejarse, había sido su propia elección; andaba por las calles, odiando tener tanta gente cerca, muchos se le quedaban mirando por su gran altura, por su piel saludablemente "carne", ya que carecía del tono amarillento habitual en los japoneses y ese cabello escandalosamente azul que tenía ¿Era su culpa ser tan llamativo? No, todo era por culpa de los genes, él no había obligado a sus padres a "fabricarlo". El no tenía la culpa de ser un b... ¿Por qué recordaba eso? Tal vez de haber nacido negro hubiese sido mejor para él, pero el destino lo había querido así, incluso su hermana, teniendo la piel "quemada" combinada con su cabello rubio "hiere-vista", había corrido con mejor suerte, suponía... Aunque si lo miraba de manera crítica los dos estaban mas que "bien" jodidos...

Pronto llegaría a su destino y no tenía ni idea de que haría después, no quería llegar a casa de su tío, porque era un viejo amargado, tampoco tenía otro lado a donde llegar... Ni siquiera sabía a donde estaba yendo realmente, la única parte de Japón que conocía era Tokyo, en donde había vivido algunos años, y un poco de Okinawa, no tenía ni la mas remota idea de cómo sería Karakura, tenía la sensación de ser un "Pez fuera del agua" y toda esa gente mirándolo no lo ayudaba en lo absoluto.

Lo peor, no sabía como se suponía que iba a llegar a esa dirección que le habían dado porque, para colmo de males, estaba incompleta, para "mejorar" su día había perdido le número telefónico del amigo que se la había dado, por lo que no tenía como pedir referencias, sólo podía vagar por las calles hasta hallar a alguien que supiera dónde era ese maldito restaurante.

-Carajo-mascullo calladamente, nadie le daba oportunidad de preguntar, todos creían que era un maleante, o algo así, por su color de cabello tan llamativo y su ropa medio descuidada, ya que traía puestos un pantalón de mezclilla color café deslavado y una camiseta color naranja neón, joder, nadie le creía que su cabello era natural ¿Cierto?. Hasta los policías lo miraban pesadamente, ya había sido arrestado antes, incluso en otros países, no era algo por lo que quisiera pasar de nuevo.

Sólo le quedaba una cosa por hacer, hacerse pasar por turista, total que su nombre de por si sonaba extranjero, fingir que era un "pobre y perdido Gaijin" no podía ser tan complicado ¿Verdad?...

Pasar tres horas perdido y vagando por todas partes no le había hecho gracia. ¿Es que ninguno de esos idiotas entendía ni lo mínimo de francés? Y él que tampoco entendía inglés. Aunque él pudiera entender lo que le dijeran en japonés los demás no entendían cuándo él pedía referencias, quizás se le había pegado mucho el acento francés. Podía probar suerte y subir a un tren para bajarse en cualquier parte, quizás, y solo quizás, eso le serviría de algo...

Ulquiorra se la había pasado persiguiendo al mentado conejo, levantando cables, revistas y cualquier otra cosa que esa bestia peluda pudiera destruir con esos dientecitos que tenía, si alguien quería saber su opinión, él diría que Neliel no mató a las otras mascotas por "exceso de amor" si que lo había hecho por falta de paz, orden y respeto. Esa bola de pelo era un gran caos. ¿Cómo podía algo tan pequeño ser tan amenazante?

Cuando terminó de poner todas sus cosas a salvo encontró al "bicho" ese sobre su colchón de agua, lamiendo la superficie ¿Tendría sed? En ese momento miró su reloj, eran las cinco con quince minutos ¡Se le hacía tarde para el trabajo! Dejó al conejo ahí para meterse abañar, saliendo diez minutos después, eran ya las cinco con veinticinco, tomó su uniforme perfectamente planchado y enfundado en una bolsa negra para ropa, tomó sus llaves, billetera y al méndigo conejo; lo llevó al departamento de Ichimaru para dejarlo en sala con agua y comida, al tiempo que ignoraba todas las notas que habían pegadas por doquier, no tenía ni tiempo ni ganas de leer nada que hubiese sido escrito por ese peliplateado destrabancado y cínico...

Eran las cinco con treinta y ocho ¡Demonios! Bajó lentamente ya que el ascensor estaba tardando demasiado y aún no lo venían a reparar, seguramente alguno de los otros inquilinos habían hecho "algo" de nuevo dentro de él... Corrió hasta su paradero y por fortuna parecía que su autobús aún no pasaba, suspiró aliviado. Esperaba que no tardara mucho en pasar, jamás había llegado tarde a ningún lado y no quería que fuera la primera vez, por el apuro ignoró por completo al tipo que estaba sentado en el mismo paradero...

El tenía horas, ¡Horas!, perdido en esa ciudad ¿Qué podía hacer? Quizás nada, ya se había cansado de intentar preguntarle a la gente, todos le huían por su aspecto o no lo entendían; en ese momento oyó unos pasos acelerados, sin levantarse giró la cabeza hacia atrás y lo primero que distinguió fue la esbelta silueta moviéndose a toda velocidad, el sol aun brillaba y el ambiente todavía estaba cálido, y mucho, pero esa piel tan blanca, ese cabello mas negro que la noche y sus ojos ¡Dioses! ¡Sus ojos eran los más verdes que había visto nunca! ¡Eran como el vidrio color kiwi al sol en un atardecer! Tan verdes como gelatina de limón y tan fuertes como... ¡Que demonios! No sabía pero era tan raro de ver como... ¡Como trufas negras! ¡Al carajo! El joven, porque esa espigada silueta dejaba saber de inmediato que era un varón, se detuvo junto a él, seguramente para esperar el autobús, si bien ya se había cansado de intentar preguntar en donde estaba esa dirección incompleta creía que esa singular pieza de encanto sobrenatural bien valía la pena por un ultimo intento, se levantó y quiso llamar su atención, pero ese joven simplemente parecía no darse cuenta de su presencia.

-Excuse moi-comenzó el peliazul con su voz sedosa y ligeramente suave, acentuando perfectamente su acento francés-Pourriez-vous me dire où est ce lieu? [¿Podría decirme dónde está éste lugar?]-habló primero en francés, pero Ulquiorra negó con la cabeza, dando a entender que no entendía ni media palabra de lo que le decía, menos mal que no lo había asustado con su "Aspecto" rebelde-Adresse... [Dirección]-la cara del muchacho era la misma-Oublier...[Olvídalo]-pero sonrió ampliamente mientras apuntaba a su muñeca, como si le estuviera pidiendo la hora...

-Cinco con cuarenta y seis-frunció el seño internamente, ya era muy tarde, dijo mirando al extraño extranjero, le pareció atractivo, ese color de cabello era tan peculiar y llamativo...

-Merci-él sonrió-¿Por dónde ir autobús?-pidió, fingiendo un muy mal japonés y el acento francés lo ayudaba a "regarla" con el acento japonés, esperó alguna reacción y que el chico mordiera el anzuelo, ya mucha gente le había dicho que su acento francés era irresistiblemente sexy.

-Hacia el centro comer...-se detuvo a mitad de la oración ¿Tenía sentido decirle si no iba a entender ni una sola palabra de lo que le dijera?

-Hacía el centro comer... ¿Cial? ¿Cuál emmm en todos?-no tenía ni la menor idea de cuantos hubieran por ahí, pero fingir un poco mas no le haría daño a nadie, aparentemente.

-¿Entiende japonés?-el extranjero asintió-Va hacia la Plaza Oriente, después dobla hacia los condominios "Yamamoto", sigue un poco mas derecho hacía la zona industrial y se va por ultimo a la salida de la ciudad dando vuelta para volver justo sobre el periférico-le molestaba que ese tipo no dejara de mirarlo de manera tan penetrante, odiaba cuando la gente lo miraba de vistazo siquiera.

Merci Mon chérie Vous êtes d'une beauté charmante [Gracias mi amor, Eres una belleza encantadora]-tomó la mano de Ulquiorra, besándosela con cierta picardía en la mirada y sin apartarla del joven de ojos verdes, quien parecía muy sorprendido. El pelinegro le arrebató su mano, alejándose un par de pasos de él-Je voulais juste vous remercier [Solo quería darte las gracias]-

-Idiota-masculló con una mirada que mezclaba el vacío y sus ganas de matarlo. No le gustó que le agarrara la mano, no le gustó sentir esos labios sobre su piel, mucho menos le agradó la extraña sensación que le produjo, como si su cuerpo vibrara, odiaba todas esas sensaciones-No te atrevas a tocarme de nuevo...-en ese momento se detuvo el autobús ahí y él se apresuró a abordarlo, vio con terror, terror de tenerlo cerca por mas tiempo, que ese tipo pretendía subir también, pero por fortuna desistió, se dio la vuelta y Ulquiorra no supo mas de él; pagó el servicio y tomo asiento ¿Qué había pasado? No lo sabía y no lo quería saber, esos extraños incidentes le pasaban una vez cada siglo y no tenía porque repetirse. Contuvo un suspiro de cansancio, primero el estúpido conejo y luego el estúpido extranjero, había tomado clases de francés en la secundaria pero con los años y el desuso se el había olvidado todo lo poco que había aprendido, lo que sí sabía como lengua madre era el ingles, ya que le era muy indispensable para leer sus revistas de ovnis, lo bueno de ello es que así nadie sabía lo que estaba leyendo, consideró aprender otros idiomas, pero la verdad no le alcanzaba el tiempo ni las ganas de hacerlo, suficiente tenía con aprender toda la historia de su país y de algunos países europeos como para matar su tiempo libre con otros idiomas, le gustaba estudiar, pero no era un obsesionado de su puntaje...

Llegó al trabajo justo a las seis en punto, menos mal que no estaba entrando "tarde", de suerte que el autobús lo dejaba a solo una cuadra de distancia del restaurant; entró corriendo por la puerta de servicio, todos lo miraron extrañados, él jamás llegaba tarde, ni siquiera por accidente, su jefe entro a la cocina en ese momento, con su habitual seriedad.

-Ulquiorra-habló el jefe y el mencionado lo miró al jefe, era un hombre de unos treinta años de cabello largo, negro y trenzado, de ascendencia china, era un poco esclavizador pero igual era comprensivo-Hoy saldrás a servir mesas, Yylfort se quedará en la cocina y date prisa que solo el pelirrojo" nuevo" ha llegado y Edorad No se presentará hoy-dicho eso salió de la cocina para poner el letrero de abierto, el lugar no solía abarrotarse de gente, pero cuando había clientela debían de atenderla bien, para que les dieran ganas de volver, eso era lo que él siempre les decía...

-Entendido-contestó él y fue a cambiarse; el uniforme le quedaba perfectamente, mandil largo y rojo quemado, pantalón y chaleco negros, camisa blanca de manga larga y una pequeña corbata rojo quemado, zapatos negros y recién boleados, impecable como siempre.

Salió al comedor y se puso a colocar los saleros que hicieran falta y el resto de las cosas, en algunas había floreros adornándolas y en otras tenían servilleteros artísticos de buen gusto, el lugar tenía cierta clase, por eso había aceptado trabajar en el sitio. El pelirrojo ya había barrido el lugar y cambiado los manteles, aunque en un principio les pareció que era bastante torpe demostró ser bastante hábil con el llevar y traer platos con solo dos días de práctica.

Ulquiorra miró hacia la cocina, Yylfort estaba ahí, hablando muy "animadamente" por teléfono, parecía que de un momento a otro iba a explotar. El pelinegro ya había terminado su parte y se quedó por ahí, esperando a que entrara algún cliente, no le importaba si eran muchas o pocas siempre y cuando la jornada no se le hiciera larga. El rubio de largo cabello salió corriendo mientras insultaba en ingles y en español, eso lo entendía el ojiverde luego de haberlo oído ya muchas veces en todo el tiempo que llevaba trabajando ahí, Yylfort lucía como si quisiera cometer un homicidio, eso le recordó que vivían en el mismo edificio y que era una fortuna que ese "tipo" viviera en el sexto piso, a cuatro pisos del suyo.

Renji cruzó una fugaz mirada con Ulquiorra, ninguno de ellos entendía nada y en apariencia a ninguno le apetecía saber, el pelirrojo siguió leyendo ese libro, ya que estudiaba en sus ratos libres para no tronar materias, el pelinegro se fue a sacar los menús para dejarlos a mano en el momento en que entraran los clientes. Leyó lo que tenían para ese día: Estofado, Croquetas y... Todo lo demás de siempre, de postres igual. ¿La recomendación del día? En blanco, "Que novedad" pensó con sarcasmo.

En ese momento alguien entró al restaurant, él no miró para ver de quien se trataba porque dio por sentado que sería el rubio furibundo que acababa de salir, los clientes solían entrar un poco mas tarde siempre.

-¡Mon Chérie!-esa voz y ese acento, Ulquiorra giró la cabeza lentamente para asegurarse de que se había "equivocado"- Je vous ai trouvé ¡HA! Je ne peux pas croire que vous travaillez ici [Te encontré. ¡JA! No puedo creer que trabajes aquí]-el pelirrojo miraba la escena un poco confundido, el extraño se había acercado a Ulquiorra, queriendo tomarle las manos, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Grimmjow en verdad estaba admirado de su "buena" suerte para ese día.

-Aléjate. Basura-Ulquiorra retrocedió un par de pasos, listo para soltarle un golpe. ¡Eso era el colmo! ¿Cómo había sabido ese tipo dónde trabajaba? ¿Acaso era un acosador?

-Ne soyez pas timide blanche [No seas tímido Blanche]-el chico parecía muy enojado, tanto que no dejó que le tocara las manos ni un poquito-Ce doit être le destin [Esto debe ser el "Destino"]-antes de darle tiempo de reclamar Grimmjow jaló a Ulquiorra, besándolo.

Renji se quedó con la boca abierta, completamente sorprendido, no entendió mas que unas pocas palabras, ya que él estuvo aprendiendo francés un tiempo y se acordaba de algo aún, y ahora el beso entre ellos dos... ¿Ulquiorra era gay?

El choque del hueso contra hueso resonó en el lugar, el alto peliazul cayó sobre una mesa, Ulquiorra estaba esperando en su lugar, muy alerta, parecía tener ganas de seguir con la querella y el peliazul parecía estar muy dispuesto a darle gusto y con todas sus fuerzas, pero en ese momento entró Shawlong, mirando a ambos con dureza, en especial a uno de los dos...

-¿Porqué golpeas a nuestro nuevo Chef?-dijo el jefe ante lo que parecía la mirada atónita de Ulquiorra. Nuevo Chef? ¿Era en serio? Renji pensó que eso se iba a poner muy feo...

Notas finales del capítulo:

Espero que lo hallan disfrutado y muchas gracias por sus RR de antemano y por haber leído ^^


	2. Chapter 2

"**Entre la Cocina y el Espacio Estelar"**

**Capítulo II**

"**Cosas del Trabajo"**

Yylfort le había llamado, justo por eso fue que no subió al autobús en dónde se iba su preciosa poupé blanche, de haber sabido que iban al mismo lugar… Mejor le hubiera hecho caso a su instinto en lugar de hacerle caso al rubio; siguió las instrucciones que le dio y llegó al lugar, mintiéndole a su amigo al decirle que no sabía en donde bajarse ya que justo cuando Yylfort le decía que se bajara en un enrome letrero naranja lo hizo y le comentó a él que lo había pasado ya, su amigo el insistió en que se bajara en la siguiente parada, iría a buscarlo en el acto.

Grimmjow vio salir al rubio del restaurant hecho una furia mientras corría hasta la siguiente parada y se burló de él, "Te lo mereces por hacerme perder a mi preciosa presa" fue lo que pensó en el justo momento que entraba al local…

Y se llevó la sorpresa "bonita" de su vida ¡Impensable! ¡El hombre de hermosos ojos verdes trabajaba ahí! Hubiera podido reconocer su silueta, y ese aroma a naturaleza muerta mezclada con maderas y sándalo, en cualquier parte. No le importó quien lo miraba o si habían niños o no presentes, se fue sobre de él al instante. ¡Ese endemoniado uniforme de mesero le quedaba realmente SEXY!

Quiso tomar sus manos, solo para saber si se ruborizaría como una virginal colegiala, ah su maldita imaginación, ¡Si el pelinegro se ruborizaba se iba a ver encantador! Pero ese joven se le adelantó y no le permitió tocarlo, por lo que se brincó a su siguiente "paso", robarle un beso. Fue rápido y espontáneo, eso siempre "derretía" a las niñas, dejándolas rojas como manzanas, y con esa reacción infantil llorosa y avergonzada porque le sabían robado su "primer beso", pero en lugar de hallar la visión de un tierno mesero ruborizado y muerto de vergüenza, con lágrimas en los ojos, se topó con lo duro de sus muy picudos y varoniles nudillos contra su mandíbula, con una fuerza tremenda que no pensó que ese "pequeño" encanto pudiera llegar a tener. ¿Qué era ese enano? ¿Campeón de Vencidas o algo así?

Sí que le había dolido, y para empeorar las cosas ese endemoniado "mocoso" pretendía seguir pelando con él. Muy bien, si ese monstruo de bolsillo quería hacer la guerra en lugar de "Hacer el Amor" iba a darle gusto, solo que no se iba a hacer responsable si después el "niño" acababa llorando… Mejor sí, de seguro que llorando esa "Muñequita" era una adoración. Pero antes de poder tener tiempo de ajustar cuentas entró en escena su casi hermano de Alma, Shawlong.

—¿Porqué golpeas a nuestro nuevo Chef?—él salió de la cocina, estaba vigilando la comida antes de que todo ese alboroto pasara y salió al oír el escándalo, de hecho apenas había alcanzado a ver que el peliazul callera sobre la mesa, no creyó que Ulquiorra de verdad hubiese hecho eso, pero conocía a su "hermanito" y sabía que Grimmjow era capaz de desquiciar hasta al mas paciente de los hombres. El pelinegro se giró a mirarlo, con incredulidad, como si le hubiese hablado en otro idioma.

—¿Nuevo Chef?—repitió con un susurro, no podía ser cierto, tenía que ser una mala broma de su jefe. ¿Cómo podía ser chef un imbécil aprovechado como ese? Lo malo era que la cara seria de su jefe le dejaba saber que no era ninguna broma.

—Así es Garçon [Mesero] ¡Ahora voy a partirte la "linda carita" de engreído que tienes!—estaba consiente de que él había iniciado con todo "eso" ¡Pero joder! ¡Solo fue una muestra de afecto! Ni que le hubiese quitado su virginidad de Quinceañera, tampoco se creía que se hubiera sido su primer beso, al menos no le pareció así, como sea, no iba a tolerar que el enano se creyera la gran cosa porque parecía haberlo dominado así de fácil.

—¡Maldito desgraciado!—Yylfort entró al restaurante en ese momento, agitado, había corrido de regreso al darse cuenta del engaño de ese mal agradecido del "tupé azul"—¿Cómo me dejas esperándote?—respiraba agitado y su cabello estaba hecho un desastre, tenía las mejillas un poco coloradas por la carrera, si no fuera porque sabía que Grimmjow podía matarlo, y con una sola mano, ya lo habría golpeado.

—Eso sonó como novia despechada—comentó el pelirrojo sin malicia, solo queriendo hacer esa pequeña referencia, pero parecía que el rubio no se lo tomó nada bien porque le lanzó una mirada asesina, por lo que Renji miró a los demás con un gesto "¿Qué?".

—Decirle a un varón que se escucha como mujer despechada, aunque sea cierto, es incorrecto, significa dudar de su virilidad—ahora todos miraban a Ulquiorra, justo como si procesaran todo lo que acababa de decir.

—Dijiste veinte palabras juntas ¡Es mas de lo que dices siempre!—el pelirrojo hizo otra "grandiosa" observación ante el desconcierto general, era como sí solo él hubiera notado esos pequeños "detalles"

—Eso fue muy grosero—replicó Ulquiorra ¿Qué demonios hacía el pelirrojo contando sus palabras de igual manera? El sólo le estaba haciendo el "favor" de corregir sus malos modales, estúpido Renji.

Grimmjow rompió en sonoras carcajadas, no tenía ni cinco minutos ahí y esos tipos ya lo hacían llorar de risa, su nuevo "trabajo" parecía prometer mucho. Aunque al principio de su día parecía que todo le saldría mal, todo parecía haberse compuesto de una manera misteriosamente rara, pero también había sido muy grato y agradable, tenía que admitirlo. ¿Cómo se iba a imaginar que la Lindura de ojos verdes estaría en el mismo lugar que él? En verdad estaba agradecido por eso, aunque no lo demostrara…

Shawlong impuso orden de inmediato, Yylfort iría a la cocina como ayudante y Grimmjow se cambió para comenzar a cocinar, o terminar lo que sea que hubiesen empezado a hacer. Los clientes no eran muchos pero iban con regularidad, en especial las chicas que iban a mirar a los meseros ya que les parecía que tenían un encanto singular y eran para gustos variados: Un rubio de tono dorado, un pelirrojo de tono fuego, un bajo rubio platinado, un castaño gigantón y un pelinegro de cara de porcelana, con caracteres contrastantes y cada uno con su propio séquito de seguidoras, aunque a últimas fechas el pelirrojo era el mas solicitado…

Shawlong miró hacia la cocina, ignorando a los clientes que entraban, después de todo para eso estaban los meseros: Le dio la impresión de que Grimmjow era el mismo de siempre, pero la diferencia entre ser y parecer iba mas allá de las diferencias entre la escritura de ambas palabras. El "viejo" Grimmjow se hubiera levantado furioso para tirarse sobre cualquiera que osara siquiera mirarlo desafiante; ciertamente de cuando tuvo quince a la actualidad había madurado un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para contener su rabia asesina.

Se habían conocido hacía años, cuando el peliazul tenía trece y él veintitrés, en ese entonces Grimmjow no era tan alto para su edad. El vagaba por las calles sin tener nada mejor que hacer, entonces vio un callejón y fue ahí cuando vio por primera vez a ese muchachito de cabello azul, estaba sentado y parecía estar esperando, parecía estar muy tenso ya que sólo miraba al piso con el ceño fruncido, decidió no darle importancia y seguir su camino pero apenas alejarse media cuadra oyó unos gritos y se lo pensó mejor, no era de su incumbencia pero un niño solo en un callejón y a esas horas prontas a oscurecer le daba muy mala espina. Regresó de inmediato para auxiliar al pequeño y lo que halló fue lo que menos esperó encontrarse en ese callejón: ese "inofensivo" niño estaba golpeando salvajemente a otros dos chicos que se notaba eran mayores que él, estaba gritando, muy fuera de sí, reclamándoles por alguna cosa que no lograba comprender bien, por lo ronco de sus gritos. En ese instante el chico giró su rostro y sus ojos azules chocaron con los propios, pero aquellas irises no parecían las inocentes luces azules de un pequeño, lucían mas como los brillos fieros de una bestia; eso lo había estremecido hasta la médula, aquella mirada decía con mucha claridad "Voy a MATARTE", y ese momento se había impreso muy bien en su memoria.

Si comparaba al chico violento que él recordaba que era antes de irse a Francia, hacía unos pocos años, con el de ahora, la distancia era abismal ¿Qué le había pasado para que ese "Animal Salvaje" se convirtiera en apenas la sombra de lo que fue? Quería saberlo, para poder ayudarlo en lo que pudiera, pero el peliazul era tan testarudo y orgulloso que jamás iba a "confesar", ni siquiera con una tortura china. Las cosas se quedarían así, por ahora. El rubio y el peliazul se quedaron ocupados en la cocina.

Renji estaba estudiando en una mesa cerca de la cocina, si no se apuraba a asimilar lo visto todo el año cursado se arriesgaba a "azotarse" en el año escolar que pronto daría inicio, y si no podía con la escuela se tendría que quedar a trabajar ahí de mesero el resto de su vida y ¡NO! El no quería eso. Estudiaba todo lo que podría en sus ratos libres, la carrera de informática que escogió no era tan fácil como él había creído al principio, pero podía con ello y le gustaba eso de armar computadoras y hacer programas, aunque, por supuesto, distaba mucho de ser el típico "nerd". Renji miró al frente, justo donde estaba Ulquiorra atendiendo a los clientes que habían entrado, el pelinegro era tan atento y callado como siempre y esas dos chicas que atendía parecían estar embobadas mirándolo. Renji sonrió para sí mismo, ese pálido "ser" no se interesaba por nada que no fuera sus "asuntos" de "marcianos" que leía en esas revistas, que estaban en ingles para terminarla de amolar, le gustaba la soledad y el asilamiento, pero con sus modos y apariencia siempre conseguía el efecto contrario: llamar mucho la atención de las niñas que iban por ahí y ni las "pelaba"… Y se preguntó ociosamente ¿Sería que Ulquiorra verdaderamente sería Gay? Lo siguió con la mirada, hasta que el pelinegro llegó a la ventana en donde se entregaban las órdenes, misma que estaba justo entre el comedor y la cocina y muy cerca de Renji, el pelinegro entregó la petición, el pelirrojo desvió la mirada hacia las chicas y se preguntó si no sería muy brusco de su parte ofrecerles un balde para la baba, porque alguien se podía resbalar con ese pegajosos líquido derramado en el piso, y se volvió a reír de su ocurrencia, muy aparte oía todo lo que se decían el cocinero y el ayudante, al parecer Yylfort había pisado algo "asqueroso" y Grimmjow se burlaba pero Ulquiorra actuaba como si no los oyera.

—Las clientes están esperando—comentó Ulquiorra, sin cambiar su semblante y con ese tono tan plano que lo caracterizaba, podía sentir las miradas perversas de las "señoritas" sobre su espalda, y mas debajo de esta, y para colmo la de Renji, quien parecía muy divertido con eso.

—La cocina es un arte que lleva tiempo Chérie—dijo el peliazul con su acento francés, asomándose por esa ventana, las jóvenes lo miraron alelándose aún más, sin duda su acento extranjero volvía loca a casi cualquier persona—Y no podemos corretear el arte ¿Verdad, Mignon? [Lindo]—se inclinó sobre el pelinegro, aprovechándose de que estaba a casi cuarenta centímetros por encima de él ya que estaba parado sobre un banquito, para acariciar su rostro suavemente mientras le acomodaba un mechón de cabello hacia atrás. Las chicas estaban al borde de un colapso nervioso, desde su perspectiva parecía que estaban a punto de besarse. Renji se mostró confuso ¿Estaba permitido demostrar sus "amoríos" a los clientes? No se quería imaginar las locuras que podían llegar a ocurrir si eso seguía así.

Yylfort alzó una ceja, Grimmjow parecía no estar nada molesto luego de que Ulquiorra lo golpeara y estaba sobre el banco que usaba Ulquiorra para llegar a las estanterías mas altas, pero eso era irrelevante ahora, se estaba poniendo celoso por lo que miraban sus ojos. Shawlong se había ido a la oficina, en el segundo piso, por eso mismo no había notado lo que pasaba ahí, ya que de saberlo los hubiera regañado. Ulquiorra estaba mas que seguro de que aquel no era su día de suerte…

—Además de desagradable tienes pésimos modales— atrapó la mano d peliazul con su mano derecha, ejerciendo una presión que no creyó estar ejerciendo, Ulquiorra estaba furioso con el peliazul por haberle engañado cuando dijo no saber japonés pero obvio que no iba a demostrárselo jamás, sus ojos se encontraron en ese momento.

—Fuerte y rudo… Eres todo un encanto Blanche— sonrió complacido, esa mano pálida estaba dañando un poco su muñeca, pero no le importaba, esos ojos verdes eclipsaban cualquier otro pensamiento en su mente y parecía que en su razón también.

—Las Croquetas se van a quemar—dijo el rubio, mirando con enfado a esos dos, deseaba destripar al peliazul lenta y dolorosamente por ser tan coqueto, en cuanto a Ulquiorra no sabía que sentir por él, envidia, pena, lástima o indiferencia, ya que Grimmjow sólo jugaba con la gente, parecía que las cosas se les iban a complicar mucho por ahí.

—Es que el Dulce Garçon no me suelta—dijo al fingir querer alejarse, pero Ulquiorra no lo había soltado—No quieres que la comida de la Madame se queme ¿Cierto Mignardise?—le comentó con suavidad sin embargo sonreía burlonamente, el rostro aún le dolía un poco, ese "niño" en verdad daba duro, y por eso se vengaría de esa manera de él, sería su "Dulce Venganza".

Ulquiorra lo soltó sin decirle nada, no iba a caer en ese estúpido jueguito, se limitó a girar el cuerpo ligeramente, para sólo esperar la orden, si no fuera porque necesitaba el empleo y conseguir otro le daba flojera, ya se habría retirado. Unos minutos después llevó la comida para las jóvenes, poniendo los platos para cada una con maestría, ellas estaban muy emocionadas, iban regularmente y por casualidad casi siempre les tocaba que él las atendiera.

—Disculpa, el chico de hace un momento…—dijo la primera de ellas, muy nerviosa—¿Es otro mesero?—

—No, es le chef…—le dijo, mirándola a los ojos distraídamente, nunca fue su intención hacerlo, ella se sonrojó mucho y la otra sintió un pinchazo de celos, él casi nunca las miraba tan de cerca y se tenían que conformar con ver sus ojos a lo lejos.

—¿Crees que él aceptaría nuestras "felicitaciones"—preguntó la segunda, siendo sorprendida por la accidental mirada del mesero, ella sintió que su corazón dio un brinco hasta el techo, esos ojos eran del verde mas intenso que jamás había visto en otra persona y hasta donde sabía eran naturales…

—Probablemente…—contestó él con su típica voz atonal, sabía que ese engreído, egocéntrico y muy pagado de sí, saldría casi corriendo para inflar más su ego, si es que eso era posible, había "adivinado" todo eso de él con solo verlo unos segundos, ya ni su loca "amiga" Cirucci poseía tal grado de adivinación, era tan ¡Despreciable!—Buen provecho—les comentó antes de retirarse, y sólo porque su jefe le había dicho que era "Obligatorio" ser cortés con las clientas…

Ellas probaron la comida, tenía un sabor diferente que el de costumbre, mas no era algo excelso, mejor dicho era simplón, muy diferente de lo que normalmente comían en ese sitio, y el jugo natural tenía un toque extraño. Ellas se miraron entre si, ¿De verdad ese tipo extraño y atractivo sería chef?

Entró otra joven, también asidua al lugar, ella había conocido el restaurante casi desde el inicio. El pelirrojo se levantó a atenderla de inmediato, esa joven bajita le caía bien, era hiperactiva pero a veces holgazana, un poco brusca y deliraba por los conejos, pero tenía un corazón noble y era generosa y justa con los demás. Ella tomó asiento en su mesa de siempre, y la atendió su mesero de siempre, ella ordenó su menú especial de siempre… Renji se acercó a la barra de pedidos con ese paso seguro y casual que tenía pero ahora con una sonrisa, esa chica siempre lo ponía de buen humor.

—Una orden de "Conejo"—el pelirrojo pasó la nota con una sonrisa y el rubio la tomó.

—Hace casi una semana que no venía, hasta creí que ya nos había abandonado….—dijo Yylfort, mientras sacaba todo para preparar ese platillo especial.

—¿Conejo? ¿A poco de verdad guisan conejo?—preguntó el peliazul, sin rastro de su acento francés, lo cual dejó a Renji un tanto sorprendido.

—¡Claro que no, Idiota!—le dijo el rubio—Así se llama el menú especial de ella, se trata de un conejo hecho de arroz con verduras decorativas en forma de flores y la carne viene siendo parte de la decoración como tierra o prado seco. Si le das un conejo para comer seguramente se pondrá a llorar…—por fortuna ya tenían los moldes adecuados para hacer semejante, e infantil, platillo.

—¿No que era francés?—preguntó intrigado el pelirrojo, ese tipo hablaba el japonés perfectamente, con acento normal, sin trastabillar o remarcar ninguna sílaba.

—Nah ¿Cómo pasas a creer? Grimmjow es norteamericano, pero creció en Japón—y el rubio se acercó a Renji para cuchichearle algo—Pero es tan bestia que ya se le olvidó como hablar ingles. Y además habla francés porque se pasó un tiempo en Francia y ya se le subió la espuma de su chocolate…—sonrió maléficamente—Tú sabes, es el cásico "Jhony Star"—

—Te oigo perfectamente YlFucker—sonrió al "componer" de "esa" manera el nombre de su amigo.

—¿Cómo me llamaste, ingrato? ¿Pasas un "rato" en Europa y ya te sientes de la Hight? ¡Solo eso me faltaba!—estaba refunfuñando mientras hacía el plato de la chica—Ahora me vas a decir que ya no puedes comer huevos fritos porque tu "buche" solo pasa Caviar ¿No?—remató el rubio.

—¡Mon Dieu! ¡No como caviar! Sólo Esacrgots y por supuesto langosta, tal vez con una ensalada de rosas…—dijo relamiéndose los labios, hacía tanto que había comido esas cosas que casi lo había olvidado.

—¿Rosas?—preguntó el pelirrojo, no entendía de que demonios hablaba el "chef"—¿Qué son "escargots"?—claro que había estudiado un poco de francés, pero había cosas que simplemente no recordaba o que ni siquiera había visto…

—No importa—sonrió el peliazul—Si tienes suerte puede que los pruebes después, "Rouge"[Rojo]—

—¿Qué diablos es un "Rou…"—

—¡Aquí está el pedido!—interrumpió el rubio con una sonrisa, Renji tomó el plato y se retiró, por ahora, ya podría sacarle las cosas al peliazul cuando la ·"nana" no estuviera cerca. Yylfort suspiró un poco mas tranquilo, lo que menos necesitaban era que el pelirrojo se pelara con Grimmjow por esos raros apodos que le ponía… Aunque ni él entendía muy bien que le había dicho el peliazul al pelirrojo esta vez

Las personas iban entrando poco a poco, y entre los dos meseros se las arreglaban para atenderlos a todos. Renji tuvo que dejar su estudio para después, y no, no se estaba quejando de ello; Ulquiorra dejó de lado la interesante lectura de sus revistas "¡Avistados!" y "La verdad OVNI", y él lo hacía con gran pesar.

Ese día casi marcaban un record, no sabían porqué, pero están entrando bastante gente, tanta que Yylfort salió de la cocina para que Shawlong tomara su lugar, después de todo él era el dueño y quien cocinaba antes de que Grimmjow llegara, no era un gran chef, pero sabía regular sobre su negocio. Tenían verduras el vapor, cocidas en el estofado; carne en el asador, remojada con varias especias y frita, pasta lista para servirse y ensalada fresca, el aroma que salía por la ventanilla de entrega de platos deleitaba a los cercanos. Entregaron varios platillos que estaban listos y los meseros se apresuraron a repartirlos.

Los meseros estaban demasiado atareados entregando pedidos que no tenía tiempo de fijarse en las reacciones de los comensales, los cuales no parecían muy a gusto con su comida. La pasta estaba muy dura, o casi batida, las verduras o estaban casi crudas o listas para hacer un puré, la carne estaba salada mientras que el caldo estaba simple, lo único que parecía estar bien era la ensalada, pero sería el colmo de los colmos que hasta una simple ensalada estuviera mal hecha. Sin embargo nadie se había atrevido a decir nada, algunos comían de mala gana y más de la mitad hacían la nota mental de no volver a ese sitio a comer, todos pensaban que cuando pidieran la cuenta le dirían al mesero de lo pésima que era su comida.

En ese momento entró una pareja y Ulquiorra se adelantó a atenderla y darles mesa, acto seguido les extendió el menú y les hiso la recomendación del día. Se trataba de Pollo en China, una variación del "Pato a la Naranja", que personalmente él no probaría. Miró a los clientes y pensó que eran extraños, el señor, que no era tan mayor, tenía la mitad del cabello rubio y la otra mitad era negro, además iba con un traje entre gris y lila, tirando al estilo de Europa del siglo ¿XIX tal vez? Justo ahora no lo recordaba bien, ella se notaba un poco más joven que él, de cabello rubio, un vestido azul al más puro estilo "princesita", se notaba a leguas que estaba muy mimada, desde ese momento estuvo casi seguro de que esos clientes iban a darle un gran dolor de cabeza.

Ella ordenó primero y luego él, por lo que le mesero se apresuró a llevar la hoja con el pedido a la ventanilla, siendo lo mas rápido que podía para no darle tiempo al peliazul de decirle nada y se fue de inmediato a atender a otro cliente, o eso parecía porque no tardaba ni un segundo mas de lo necesario. Grimmjow se lamentaba en silencio por que "Blanche" no lo dejaba acosarlo, sí, acosarlo, molestar a ese muchacho era muy entretenido, además que esos ojos verdes eran preciosos y, bueno, ese chico estaba mas bueno que los platillos de sus ex maestros, y eso ya era mucho decir.

Todo habría ido perfectamente, de no ser por un grito espantosamente chillón que esa rubiesita había pegado en esos instantes, dejando sordo a mas de la mitad de los presentes y fue justo después de probar la comida, desde luego que llamó la atención de todos ahí, ella vociferaba que esa era la peor comida que había probado jamás, gritaba que su caldo estaba insípido y sus verduras crudas, además de que su jugo natural sabía a rancio y que toda la comida daba asco. Aquel hombre gritó también, muy indignado, que nadie se había atrevido a servirle algo tan espantoso. Exigía una indemnización, una reposición por esa asquerosa "Comida".

Ulquiorra solo los oyó pacientemente, deseando estar en otro lugar, quizás en su casa, sobre su colchón de agua y viendo algún programa, como Star Trek, quizás Invader Zim, o X Files, no se quejaría si fuese la película de "Hombres de Negro" o "Día de independencia", que eran del mismo actor, el cual, por cierto, estaba de muy buen ver, ese cuerpazo que…Pero la voz de ese tipo lo sacó de sus divagaciones…

—¿Quién hizo esta abominación?—gritó Cloud, mientras se ponía de pie y miraba a Ulquiorra con rabia, tratando de intimidarlo, pero el mesero ni parpadeó, lo cual lo hacía enojar más—¡Exijo ver al Canalla que se atrevió a arruinar una comida como esta!—la joven rubia gritaba al mismo tiempo algo parecido a lo que él decía.

—Disculpe, el Chef no…—intervino Yylfort, temiéndose lo peor, esperaba que el peliazul no estuviera oyendo eso, o que estuviera muy ocupado para atender a esas reclamaciones.

—¿Chef?—cuestionó Cloud con gran sarcasmo, interrumpiendo al rubio para no dejarlo terminar—¡No hay quien pueda llamarse chef haciendo algo tan repugnante!—pero antes de que pudiera agregar nada mas las puertas de la cocina se abrieron de golpe, un muy ceñudo peliazul iba saliendo hacia el comedor, todos, en especial las mujeres, fijaron su vista en él, ellas creyendo que era un mesero, ya que no prestaron atención a su atuendo, y querían que las atendiera de inmediato, era tan guapo pese a parecer muy enojado…

—¿Quién quiere verme?—dijo Grimmjow con su voz agravada, el cliente se le quedó mirando, el peliazul no parecía de buen humor y con el cuerpo que tenía, ponérsele al tú por tú no era una buena idea…


	3. Chapter 3

"**Entre la Cocina y el Espacio Estelar"**

**Capítulo III**

"**Amenazas y Malos Recuerdos"**

Se oían los sonidos ligeros del suave chapotear del agua, y muy lejanos gemidos, habían dos cuerpos desnudos dentro del agua y mucho vapor, era uno de aquellos ojos de aguas termales privados, en la que una cabeza de cabellos plateados se asomaba y su dueño no paraba de jadear, estaba a un paso del "paraíso"…

—MMM ¡SOUSUKE!—gimió, manteniendo los ojos cerrados, su amante estaba a su espalda, acariciando su piel con delicadeza, mientras que sus propias manos se perdían por debajo del agua caliente—MMM SÍ ¡SÍ! ¡MÁS ARRIBA! ¡MÁS DURO!—el sudor bajaba por su frente, tenía mucho calor, se sentía ardiendo.

—Tienes una voz tan sexy cuando me pides más…—le susurró al oído, mientras lo acariciaba mas fuerte—Espero que no te canses de llamarme esta noche, Gin…—su afilada nariz acarició esa pálida mejilla—Porque yo no me voy a cansar de oírte, mi pequeño zorro travieso…—ejerció mas presión, haciéndolo retorcerse.

—¡AHHHNN!¡SOUSUKE!—Se apoyó sobre el cuerpo del moreno para no caerse de pasión, su nuca quedó acomodada sobre uno de esos anchos hombros, giró la cabeza, depositando un beso en la morena mejilla de su amado—¿Crees que Chappy esté bien?—preguntó repentinamente, pegándose mas al cuerpo desnudo del otro—Sé que Ulquiorra es muy responsable, pero… Una mascota no es un juguete y… ¿Y si lo deja solito? ¿Y si se le pasa la hora de su comida? ¿Qué tal si se le olvida acariciarlo? ¡Sabes que es muy sensible y yo…!—en ese momento fue acallado por un ardiente beso de su amante, mientras era apretado más entre esos fuertes brazos.

—El está bien, ya no te preocupes más por eso ¿De acuerdo?—le dijo para calmarlo—Sé que Ulquiorra kun jamás lo dejaría morir de soledad, ni se le pasará darle de comer—claro que no dijo nada de darle mismos porque conocía a Ulquiorra, le había dado asesoría años atrás, y desde luego omitió decirle "Si tu conejo se muere por mascar un cable y queda carbonizado bien merecido se lo tendría esa desgraciada bola de pelo esponjado y empalagoso animal por ser un méndigo destructor de electrodomésticos" ¿Porqué iba a angustiar a su querido amante con esos "pequeños" comentarios sin importancia?—Te lo prometo—

—Está bien, voy a creer en ti—le dijo con una sonrisa, dejar el conejo en manos de Ulquiorra no fue idea suya, sino de Aizen, y aceptó solo porque estaba más que comprobado que Neliel NO servía para cuidar animales, y quizás cuidar de nada vivo. Su gatito, ¡Peluzo, su amado felino murió asfixiado! Su canario ¡Patita, su amada canarita fue estrangulada! Sus Hámsters ¡Galleta y Chocolatito, su pareja de lindos y peluditos hámster habían sido aplastados por el enorme trasero de vaca gorda de esa envidiosa y maligna peliverde!—Que triste—

—No te pongas así, Gin—Oh sí, esas bestias destructoras debían de estar en el infierno zoológico con un letrero que rezara "Cuidado, destruyen todo lo que muerden"—Sé de algo que va a alegrarte mucho, Zorrito—se puso frente a él acorralándolo contra la orilla.

—¡AHH SOUSUKE!—pegó un grito del gozo al sentir cierta dureza contra su muslo, Aizen Sousuke sabía perfectamente como ponerlo de muy buenas en segundos y Chappy se perdió de su memoria por esa noche…

Aunque a simple vista pudiese parecer que el Chef y el cliente median casi lo mismo era innegable que la masa muscular del primero superaba la del segundo por al menos diez kilos, las personas no dejaban de mirarlos, la mayoría prefería "hacerse de la vista gorda" para evitarse problemas serios con el peliazul…

—¿Fue usted quien preparo ésta…comida?—a Cloud le costó trabajo decir esa última palabra, pero aquel tipo de cabello azul en verdad lo intimidaba, sentía que ese hombre podía ser capaz de matarlo con solo su mirada; Cloud había esperado a un tipo bajo, como todo japonés promedio, de cabello negro y algo rellenito, como el "típico" Chef de cualquier lado, además de que debería estar avergonzado por lo pésimo de su comida, pero en lugar de ello se hallaba frente a un tipo de evidente musculatura, alto, de cabello azul neón y para colmo enfurecido por oír la verdad sobre su cocina.

—Sí ¿Porqué pregunta?—una excusa, eso era todo lo que le hacía falta para estallar, y así dejar salir toda la ira que tenía acumulada desde meses atrás y que lo estaba consumiendo, necesitaba desquitarse con algo y un "Costal" humano parecía perfecto para eso…

—Ésta… Esto es un insulto…—dijo ya sin gritar, no quería perder los dientes, aun si después lo demandaba, le gustaba ver su dentadura real donde estaba: En su boca—La sopa está salada, las verduras duras y el pollo está crudo—comentó mientras la rubia, ya callada, miraba hacia cualquier otra parte—¡Es indignante!—

Yylfort ya se había acercado, tan veloz como un rayo, al igual que Renji, Grimmjow había tenido la intención de lanzar su poderosa diestra sobre la cara de ese imbécil, nadie iba a poder detenerlo a tiempo, sin embargo no contó con Ulquiorra, quien había sido más rápido que todos los demás, y eso incluía los impulsos del peliazul. La mano pálida sujeto con fuerza la muñeca morena, justo antes de que Grimmjow pudiera lanzar el golpe, el ojiazul se giró para encarar a Ulquiorra, pero este no le devolvió la mirada…

—Disculpe Usted la rudeza—se disculpó el rubio de larga cabellera mientras que el pelinegro se llevaba al Chef casi a rastras de regreso a la cocina—El no es el Chef—sabía que Grimmjow iba a matarlo por decir eso—Es el ayudante de nuestro Chef, es algo impulsivo, pero no es una mala persona—el peliazul no estaba oyendo nada de eso porque en ese momento estaba quejándose con Ulquiorra para que lo soltara, Shawlong ya había salido para disculparse, como el Chef del lugar estaba obligado a hacerlo, que bueno que Yylfort se había adelantado, pero lo malo vendría cuando Grimmjow se enterara porque le iba a romper todos los huesos que tuviera. Renji se portó como si nada pasara, atendería lo más pronto que pudiera a todos los demás clientes hasta que todo se calmara.

La voz de Grimmjow se fue perdiendo, apenas y era un murmullo ya, se perdió totalmente cuando Ulquiorra cerró la ventana de servicio; El peliazul no salió de la cocina hacia el comedor, aunque el otro ya lo hubiese soltado, porque estaba más concentrado riñendo con él que recordando al idiota de afuera que lo había insultado.

—¿Pero que demonios te crees tú, pedazo de imbécil?—él se acercó más al pelinegro, dispuesto a molerlo con los meros puños, lo que lo cabreaba un poco más era que Ulquiorra no parecía sentirse intimidado pese a que le llevaba unos diecisiete centímetros de altura y unos, entre veinte y veinticinco, kilos de peso.

—Es un cliente. NO puedes golpearlo—sólo le repetía lo que Yylfort le había dicho a él cuando, en su segundo día de trabajo, un niño malcriado le había aventado su chocolate y un té con crema a la cara, ganas de matar lenta y sangrientamente al maldito mocoso no le faltaron, pero necesitaba el empleo y el dinero.

—¡No me importa! ¡Y a ti tampoco!—le gritó, preparándose para desquitarse con él, ya que parecía pedirlo a gritos.

—Necesito el empleo, quizás a ti no te hace falta, pero a mi sí—le dijo mientras lo miraba a los ojos—Te ofrezco un intercambio—propuso al instante, razonar con ese tipo de personas era una pérdida de tiempo, pero tal vez podría convencerlo de no hacer nada con eso—¿Qué es lo que quieres cambio de NO armar un escándalo?—no iba a pedirle dinero, lo intuía porque al peliazul tarado parecía no importarle mucho quedarse sin trabajo, dinero no le debía de hacer falta, y mientras no le pidiera "plata" no le importaba.

—¿QUÉ?—le gritó, al chico, un tanto desconcertado ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a Ulquiorra? ¿Le importaba más el puto trabajo que ser insultado? El ojiverde hablaba con tanta frialdad que le recordaba a uno de esos mafiosos de películas que solo querían dinero, dinero y más dinero…

—Me escuchaste—le contestó con seguridad—¿Qué es lo que pides, Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez?—el peliazul lo miraba seriamente, parecía estarse enfadando más, pero eso a Ulquiorra lo tenía sin cuidado.

—Tengamos sexo—le contestó casi de inmediato, solo para saber si el pelinegro le diría que sí ¿Sería tan ruin y bajo como para aceptar dar su cuerpo a cambio de una nimiedad como no golpear a alguien? De ser así no valía la pena intentar algo con un "vendido", pero no estaba seguro de nada porque el pelinegro le sostenía la mirada con mucha fuerza, sin retroceder.

—Sexo…—comentó casi sin voz, analizando—Vamos al baño…—fue todo lo que le dijo para comenzar a caminar. Eso iba a resolverse de inmediato, Si Grimmjow lo quería de "esa" manera" así sería…

Shawlong regresó a la cocina con esos horribles platillos, después de haberse disculpado varias veces, ya se tendría que idear una manera de decirle a Grimmjow que su cocina en verdad sabía a escoria y no morir en el intento, además de recalcarle que NO podía tratar así a los clientes, por supuesto que tendría que sobrevivir a la "Ira Divina" del peliazul después de eso. De pronto notó que el chef no estaba y, curiosamente, Ulquiorra tampoco, se asomó a la callejuela que tenían en la puerta de atrás, quizás estaban discutiendo ahí aún, pero nada, ni rastro de ellos. Sabía que Ulquiorra era perfectamente capaz de cuidarse solo, pero Grimmjow era una bestia sangrienta incapaz de detenerse ante la sangre del "enemigo" y le llevaba varios kilos y centímetros al pelinegro. Tenía que componer la comida de inmediato y no tenían más personal, tendría que encargarle el bienestar de Ulquiorra a Buba, y con _**mucha **_Fe. Yylfort y Renji seguían atendiendo a todos los clientes eficientemente, ninguno se imaginaba, ni remotamente, lo que estaba ocurriendo en el baño…

Apenas entraron Ulquiorra aseguró la puerta, para evitar a algún "intruso sorpresa" y no correr ningún riesgo; ese baño era relativamente espacioso, tenía taza de baño, lavamanos y regadera con tina, parecía baño de casa, los dos podían dar ahí perfectamente y hasta sobraba espacio. El comenzó por quitarse el delantal y colgarlo en el perchero que tenían pegado en la puerta, de inmediato se quitó el largo cinturón que llevaba puesto, Grimmjow estaba justo de tras de él, aparentemente sonriendo, pero la verdad era que estaba encabronándose hasta el límite con Ulquiorra.

—En verdad vas a hacerlo ¿No?-dijo Grimmjow repentinamente, con un tono desdeñoso y burlón—Pensé que eras algo mejor que "esto"—ese chico le había gustado desde el momento en que lo vio en ese paradero, esos ojos y su manera de mirar, su silueta tan delgada pero fuerte, le fascinó por completo, sin embargo saber que se vendía por tan poca cosa y a un desconocido, quizás a cualquiera, lo desalentó. Eso dolía. ¿Es que acaso todo lo que podía llegar a desear para sí mismo tenía que ser de lo peor o de otros? O peor aún, ¿Tenían que ser una mentira? ¿Una ilusión absurda? ¿Sólo tenía "derecho" a tener sobras de otros? —Esperaba que fueras mas que un Idiota—le dijo mientras que Ulquiorra se giró hacia él, quedando frente a frente, con el cinturón en sus manos, se le fue acercando sin dejar de mirarlo, para quedar muy cerca de él—NO me toques—el peliazul empujó al pelinegro, no deseaba estar cerca de ese "vendido" porque le recordaba su "pasado", la maldita razón por la cual se había destrozado su presente, la razón por la cual no había tenido futuro y por la que había tenido que irse de Francia…

—No te confundas—le dijo de pronto con aquella voz tan vacía e impersonal—No me "metería" contigo ni por todas las riquezas del mundo—le había arrojado el cinturón al cuello, casi como si lazara a un caballo, tesándolo de un solo tirón.

—¡Gth!—Grimmjow agarró el cuero un poco tarde, éste ya se había asido a su cuello perfectamente, presionándolo—Ghji dhm…—trató de insultarlo. El pelinegro lo hiso caer hincado al patearle, apenas con fuerza, el reverso de las rodillas.

—Si te dije que vinieras, fue para advertirte—lo estaba mirando con ese característico vacio en sus esmeraldas, desde arriba, como si fuera alguien superior—Si pierdo mi empleo por tu culpa, te mato—ahora si que sonaba como un auténtico mafioso; tiró mas fuerte del cinturón—¿Entendido?—Se sentía orgulloso de haber adquirido ese cinturón, el cual había sido diseñado específicamente para eso, era mas largo que uno normal y tenía mas perforaciones, el cuero era un poco mas delgado y terso que otros, facilitando el desliz de la hebilla, era una de esas curiosidades que uno hallaba en las convenciones de ciencia ficción. Por supuesto que Grimmjow no se iba a dejar así de fácil, jaló la correa para sí, inclinaba su cuerpo para adelante, derribando a Ulquiorra y colocándose sobre de él, aprovechándose de la confusión aprisionó las muñecas del pálido y astuto muchacho, quien, por cierto, estaba punto de convertirse en un verdadero difunto.

—Nadie me da órdenes, mocoso—bufó contra su cara, sin apartarle la intensa mirada, ese suicida estaba mas loco de lo que esperó; algo dentro de su cuerpo estaba estallando y no era precisamente ira, no, estaba casi seguro de ello, Ulquiorra había logrado lo que muy pocos, había despertado en él un verdadero interés, el instinto de caza que todo depredador tenía y Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez jamás dejaba pasar una buena oportunidad de "despedazar" a una presa.

Se inclinó sobre de él, besándolo por segunda vez, lo presionaba al piso con su cuerpo, quitándole toda oportunidad a Ulquiorra de empujarlo fuera porque aún no le soltaba las muñecas. Mordió suavemente su labio inferior, disfrutando de los inútiles intentos de Ulquiorra para liberarse; como último recurso el ojiverde giró el rostro, eludiendo los labios de peliazul.

—La próxima vez que quieras hacer un "intercambio" ten muy presente que se empieza con los labios Blanche—susurró Grimmjow en el oído de su "presa", ese chico en verdad era delicioso.

—Tienes razón—le contestó Ulquiorra casi sin voz mientras se giraba para estar de frente otra vez, estaban casi apunto de besarse—Ahora suéltame—le sostuvo la mirada al momento de exigirle su libertad. Estaba casi seguro de que sería más fácil seguirle la corriente que ponerse a discutir con él, por ahora.

—Solo si me das otro beso—le sonrió maniáticamente, como hacía mucho que no lo hacía, la verdad ese "muchachito" estaba capturando cada vez más su atención.

—Debí imaginarlo—se aprovechó de la cercanía que tenían para darle un fuerte cabezazo con la parte frontal de su cráneo, la que supuestamente es mas dura que el resto de la cabeza, seguramente al rato tendría una jaqueca de campeonato, esperaba que al menos valiera la pena.

—¡JODER!—ahora sí que podía decir que el pelinegro era un "cabezadura" lo malo era que le había dado en uno de sus pómulos, lo cual dolía bastante, ese maldito pequeñajo era un "Hueso duro de Roer"—¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS TE PASA PEDAZO DE ANI…?—no pudo terminar su oración, el ojiverde aprovecho ese momento para tomar impulso y ponérsele encima, jalando la corra una vez más, sacándole el aire.

—No te atrevas a intentarlo de nuevo—no se lo pensó ni una vez, salió corriendo del baño, habiendo tomado su delantal de uniforme desde luego. Cerró la puerta con fuerza, poniendo su espalda contra ésta, él normalmente no hubiera hecho algo así, pero ese tipo, junto con Ichimaru, lo sacaban de sus casillas, además de que no estaba de buen humor gracias a cierta bola peluda de cierto loco con sonrisa de zorro.

Grimmjow empujó la puerta, para salir, pero Ulquiorra permanecía contra ésta para evitar que saliera. Shawlong se le quedó mirando al mesero reprobatoriamente, el peliazul estaba gritando, a saber que, no lo entendía porque estaba mezclando todos los idiomas, en los que sabía insultar, para lanzar improperios, lo único que logró entender fue: Enano, Muerte, dolor y… Algo sobre un cinturón… Las demás palabras no hizo por intentar descifrarlas.

Shawlong siguió mirando a Ulquiorra de manera poco favorable, el mesero encerraba a su "hermanito" en el baño, y había gente que podía oír ese escándalo, Grimmjow era su amigo desde hacía años y a Ulquiorra lo tenía trabajando para él desde hacía unos seis meses, no estaba seguro del tiempo en realidad, Grimmjow estaba por encima de Ulquiorra ante sus ojos, pero Grimmjow era tan "volátil" que se convertía en un peligro andando y lo que le pasaba, el noventa porciento de las veces, él mismo se lo había buscado…

—Si sale y mata al cliente, no será culpa mía—dijo Ulquiorra, sin dejar salir a la "fiera de su jaula". Odiaba que le echaran la culpa solo a él cuando que era el menos responsable de todo, lo ocurrido con el cliente claro, lo del baño era otra historia.

—En este momento es más probable que quiera matarte a ti—le contestó el jefe, notando que el peliazul había dejado de tratar de escapar del baño, muy sospechoso siendo que su "chef" era más terco que una mula—Te lo voy a cobrar…—le dijo a Ulquiorra para dar por terminada la "plática".

—¿Qué cosa?—no tenía ni idea de a que se refería ¡El no había roto nada! En ese instante sintió un fuerte empujón, que casi abría la puerta, asique él se puso contra ella con mas empeño. Seguramente el encerrado le había dado un arietazo a la puerta; volvió a sentir otro fuerte golpe que lo mandó al piso esta vez, no tuvo tiempo de levantarse y cerrar porque Grimmjow ya salía del baño, mirándolo con mucho filo, la madera se había rajado y tenía la marca de… ¿Una huella?—Pateaste la puerta…—susurró, por si esa grieta no bastara la bisagra de arriba se había zafado ¡Y se lo iban a cobrar solo a él!—Tch…—chasqueó la lengua ligeramente, la vida era tan injusta…

—La próxima vez que quieras jugar, asegúrate de hacerlo bien…—le dijo el peliazul a Ulquiorra, agarrándolo por el cuello de su camisa, levantándolo de un solo tirón, ahora Ulquiorra estaba sobre la punta de sus pies porque Grimmjow lo había levantado como para quedar frente a frente.

—Grimmjow, necesito entero al mesero, no a un asesino ni a un cadáver que clausuren el negocio—dijo el jefe con calma. El peliazul soltó al otro, dirigiéndose al fregadero, se lavaría las manos perfectamente y comenzaría de nuevo—Gracias. Sal a servir, Ulquiorra—el pelinegro se arregló la ropa, se puso el delantal y obedeció, parecía estar con su mismo semblante inexpresivo de siempre, aunque nadie pudo percibir su enojo, perfectamente encubierto, la próxima vez dejaría que ese tarado matara a los comensales.

Las cosas parecían marchar bien, Ulquiorra no se acercaba casi nada a la cocina y Grimmjow no se asomaba para nada, aunque las quejas sobre la comida surgieron fueron menguando con el pasar de la tarde. El jefe sospechaba que algo andaba muy mal, no era solo el mal humor que se traía Grimmjow, había otra cosa, hacía dos años el peliazul había visitado Japón, se reunieron en Tokyo con toda la pandilla, y el peliazul les había preparado de las más deliciosas comidas que habían probado nunca, incluso algo tan simple como un par de huevos fritos llegaba a tener un sabor de ensueño cuando él lo preparaba… ¿Porqué ahora no era así? ¿Qué había pasado con el "Mejor Chef" de la escuela Gastronómica Internacional, de Francia?

Al momento de preguntárselo solo obtuvo unos gruñidos por respuesta, para él solo eran palabras, pero para Grimmjow darle las respuestas significaba revivir un recuerdo maldito…

Había pasado hacía meces. Asistía a la escuela de Gastronomía, y ya iba a la mitad del curso, era el favorito del profesor, de todos los Chef que daban clase ahí en realidad, todo le salía a la primera, sin problema, incluso era tanto lo que lo tenían pendiente que habían hallado, sin querer, a un chef norteamericano con el que él tenía cierto parecido, aunque el mencionado Chef había desaparecido hacía mas de quince años sin dejar rastro. Eso a él no le importaba, de seguir así terminaría la escuela con las mejores notas y con varias propuesta de Chef reconocidos para ser su asistente, eso significaba, por supuesto, tener un lugar privilegiado para aprender más de los mejores, y un sueldo aceptable.

Pero su madre le había dicho que lo dejara, ya que si su padre se enteraba se iba a enfadar mucho, él odiaba todo lo relacionado con los Chef, por eso era que él asistía a la escuela a escondidas de su padre. De por sí su papá no era muy cariñosos con él, desde que recordaba siempre había sido muy duro y estricto con él, Grimmjow había pensado que era porque esa era la manera en que su padre creía que lo estaba convirtiendo en todo un "Hombre", sin embargo, algo dentro suyo le decía que no era por eso, que había otra razón, porque su padre siempre pareció despreciarlo…

Un día cualquiera, durante la clase, el maestro lo había felicitado, tenía mucho potencial y un reconocido Chef quería invitarlo a su cocina por un par días, para conocer mejor las habilidades del muchacho, quería llegar a su casa y gritarlo, era una grandiosa noticia, así su madre vería que los esfuerzos que ella hacía para pagarle la escuela no eran en balde, que valía la pena.

Apenas llegó a su casa dejó sus cosas caer al suelo sin cuidado, como siempre, se fue a la cocina, pero no entró, sus padres estaban ahí, discutiendo hasta las mentadas de madre, su padre parecía estar verdaderamente encabronado, él no pensó en meterse en la pelea de ellos porque siempre acababan peor cuando lo hacía ya que los dos se iban en su contra. Subió a su cuarto, escucharía un poco de música con su reproductor, para no oír los gritos, y después probablemente saldría a dar una vuelta por ahí, tenía algunos amigos en la ciudad, aunque ninguno se interesaba por lo que él hacía y no importaba.

Estaba a punto de dormirse en su cama cuando su padre entró a su cuarto, hecho una furia, lo jaló bruscamente y le propinó varios golpes, sin dejar de gritarle, llamándolo de las peores maneras, insultándolo, él logró zafarse, ya que era tan alto como su padre, y con una masa muscular muy similar. No sabía que había hecho, o qué no había hecho, para que lo golpeara al punto de hacerle sangrar de la boca y nariz, aunque era fácil de deducir por todas las cosas que le gritaba…

Era por la escuela,, su padre se había enterado ese día, a saber como, que estaba estudiando para ser Chef. Se giró hacia su madre, gritándole a ella, exigiéndole que le negara que ese "Maldito Bastardo" era hijo de "Wilberth", gritaba que tenía sus mismas "Mañas", su mismo gusto "Marica" por la cocina. Ella comenzó a llorar amargamente, dejándose caer al piso sentada.

Grimmjow le preguntó a que se refería con eso ¿Por qué su padre lo estaba golpeando? Pero él solo lo llamó bastardo una vez más, deseándole la muerte, ordenándole que nunca más lo llamara padre de nuevo porque él no era su hijo, porque él era hijo de esa ramera que lloraba y de un puto maricon de la cocina…

Ese había sido el peor día de su vida, todo tenía sentido ahora, y a la vez carecía de ello. ¡No era culpa suya! Antes de que su "padre" lo echara él se había ido de su casa… No, esa jamás había sido "su" casa y ahora jamás iba a serla…


	4. Chapter 4

**"Entre la Cocina y el Espacio Estelar"**

**Capítulo IV**

**"Señales de Advertencia"**

Habían pasado tres días desde aquella noche, era un lunes un tanto aburrido pero todos agradecían que no se hubiesen presentado mas altercados entre los empleados. Ulquiorra permanecía distante, como era su costumbre, Grimmjow era "entretenido" por sus viejos amigos, con historias de sus locas aventuras durante el tiempo que el peliazul estuvo ausente, o bien, le trataban de sacar toda la "sopa" de lo que él había hecho en Francia todo ese tiempo, aunque casi no le sacaron mucho, solo un poco sobre las varias ciudades en las que había estado mientras vagaba por ese país, lo cual duró algunos meses.

Todo parecía ir de maravilla, aunque claro, Shawlong, no estaba conforme con lo que había oído de su "hermanito", en especial porque ahora sabía que Grimmjow no le mintió cuando le advirtió que ya no podía cocinar como antes. Sin duda le seguía teniendo "Amor a la Cocina" pero le era imposible manejarla. Se quedó como ayudante de cocinero, a lo cual el jefe no se opuso, en especial porque Grimmjow no era exigente con su paga.

Se quedaría a vivir ahí, en el segundo piso, en donde habían unas habitaciones sin usar. El peliazul no tenía a donde mas llegar, no le apetecía ir a Tokyo con su tío Kaname, ni estar con su hermana porque no soportaba a su cuñado; Shawlong era casado y tenía una pequeña niña, además que su anciana abuela ya vivía con él; Yylfort vivía en un departamento, compartido con su hermanito, soportar a Szayel no le hacía gracias, pasaba; Edorad vivía en una casa con otros diez tipos, a saber como vivían diez bestias en un lugar tan pequeño, no gracias; Diroy, bueno el rubiesito hubiera podido alojarlo, pero al ser el menor de la pandilla aún vivía con sus padres y ya bastante había tenido con los propios como para soportar ajenos... Mejor se quedaba en el restaurante, ya se había acostumbrado a dormir en pisos, por lo que no tendría problema alguno, además tenía televisión, teléfono, un gran baño con tina, espacio, soledad ¡un clima en el cuarto!... Lo único que quizás pediría sería una lavadora, pero hasta eso se había solucionado, Shawlong se llevaba su ropa y su esposa la lavaba, luego se la regresaba limpia y planchada, su esposa debía ser un amor de persona.

Fuera de esos detalles la vida seguía su curso normal, se levantó a las nueve, se desperezó, se dio un buen baño y se preparó algo para desayunar, tenía mucho tiempo ocioso y cosas tontas se le ocurrían aunque la duda mas frecuente que tenía era el porqué Shawlong tendría esos cuartos en el segundo piso del restaurante. Terminó su desayuno para ver un poco de tele, aunque solo la dejaba prendida para que hiciera ruido, no toleraba el silencio sepulcral, mientras que trataba de "recuperar" su "don" para la cocina, sin lograrlo. Luego remojó las cosas que hicieran falta en los recados, o salsas, adecuados, se dedicó aponer todo en orden. Al mirar el reloj apenas eran once de la mañana, aún le sobraba mucho tiempo ¿Qué podía hacer con él?... Jugó con las sillas, movió las mesas, practicó la "mesereada", eso no se le daba nada mal.

Finalmente apagó el televisor, volvió al segundo piso y miró la hora... ¡Aún era la Una con treinta de la tarde! Shawlong llegaba hasta las cinco, que aburrido. Se metió a la cama, con el ventilador y el clima prendidos, estaba casi desvestido con una sport blanca ceñida y un short corto, color café tierra. Junto a él tenía, aún, el cinturón de Ulquiorra, el enano no se lo había pedido de regreso y claro que él no pensaba devolvérselo así como así. Le parecía interesante, el cuero se deslizaba a través de la hebilla con mucha facilidad, seguramente en verdad fue diseñado para estrangular a las "victimas" del usuario, tenía muchas perforaciones y se notaba que eran de "fábrica" y no hechas por la mano del pelinegro, por la parte interna del cinturón habían unos símbolos que no reconocía y debajo de éstos habían unas palabras: "Asociación Terrícola de Exploradores Intergalácticos"...

La primera vez que lo leyó le dio un ataque de risa maniática, el muchacho debía de estar completamente "chalado", tener, verdaderamente, un cinturón con esa leyenda era una locura. Seguramente fue pro eso que no se atrevió a pedirlo de regreso. Ahora que lo había vuelto a leer se estaba partiendo de risa una vez más. Y si se lo pensaba un poco ¿No estaba, Ulquiorra, leyendo una revista de alien el día anterior? Por todos los infiernos ¡Era todo un freak! Tenía un cuerpo tentador, una cara endemoniadamente linda y unos ojos magnéticos, pero todo eso solo lo hacía aun MÁS raro...

—Tienes pésimos gustos con la gente, Grimmjow—se dijo a sí mismo mientras se reía, pero esa sonrisa se fue borrando de su rostro lentamente al recordar porque estaba ahí, porque no podía cocinar, el porque de que siempre que trataba de salir de hundía mas, esa era la maldición de su "padre", aquellas últimas palabras que le dijera lo habían herido profundamente...

_"Debiste haberte muerto, maldito bastardo"_

Hacían eco en su cabeza... ¿qué podía hacer para desvanecer ese sonido? Había intentado muchas cosas, pero ninguna había dado resultado, siempre acababa recordándolas y cada palabra quemaba su alma, consumiéndolo más y más...

Para Ulquiorra el día no era mejor, el calor lo estaba matando, ya había arreglado su ventilador pero esa bola peluda estaba enferma, o muerta, quien sabe... Hacía tres días la había recibido en su casa, porque Ichimaru no le dejó opción, antes de salir corriendo para el trabajo la dejó encerrada en el departamento de sus vecinos, y para mala fortuna del conejo se le olvidó que lo dejó ahí, y no fue hasta ayer, cuando el dueño de la monstruosa pelusa lo llamó para preguntarle por ella, que se acodó de que existía, claro que lo había dejado con comida y agua, pero al ir por ella el animalito parecía estar muerto, apenas se movía, no quería comer ni hacer nada. Como si Ichimaru lo adivinara le recordó los cuidados "especiales" que su mascota requería en otra llamada posterior, esta vez Ulquiorra prestó más atención, no quería que le reclamaran por la muerte de esa cosa.

En ese momento Ulquiorra estaba "tirado" sobre su colchón de agua, con el ventilador a todo lo que daba, incluso tenía por almohada una bolsa térmica, llena con agua casi congelada, quería dormir, pero el mismo calor infernal le impedía conciliar el sueño, no le apetecía ni leer, ni estudiar ni nada, lo bueno era que su casa estaba limpia y si no lo estuviera no estaba dispuesto a limpiar hasta el siguiente fin de reaman. De repente sintió algo cerca de su cabeza, estiró una mano y no pudo reprimir un ligero gesto de disgusto al sentir un par de peludas orejas largas.

—Conejo—susurró despacio mientras se sentaba para mirar a la mascota—¿Qué quieres?—le preguntó aun sabiendo que no le contestaría, el animalito se subió sobre al bolsa fría, acomodándose en ella-Debí imaginarlo-el conejo estaba acostumbrado a estar en el aire acondicionado, que buscara lo mas fresco para dormir era lo más natural, pero ahora él no tenía su "almohada", quizás ya era hora de tomar un baño, con unos cubos de hielo en el agua.

Como solo llevaba un bóxer como única prenda de vestir se desnudó en un instante, se remojó en la tina hasta el cuello, disfrutando de su agradable baja temperatura, se sintió tan bien en ella que poco a poco se fue quedando dormido...

Comenzó a soñar con un... ¿Perro? ¿Un Oso?... Lo único que sabía con certeza era que estaban sobre un volcán, justo sobre el magma, "volando", estaba ese perro-oso-lo-que-sea y en frente había un... ¿León?... O algo parecido y era de color naranja, esos dos lo-que-sean estaban peleando justo sobre el magma del volcán, el cual parecía estar a punto de hacer erupción, el calor era insoportable...

Sintió algo tibio en su mejilla, abrió lentamente los ojos, los párpados le pesaban mucho, lo único que podía distinguir era una borrosa mancha blanca y una lengua tibia lamiendo su mejilla.

-¿Conejo?-no, espera ¿Cómo había entrado el conejo al baño? ¿Cómo llegó a la orilla de la tina? Ese animal no medía más de treinta centímetros de alto; se sentó en el acto, mirando a esa "bola" blanca que lo estaba lamiendo hacía unos segundos-¿Cómo fue qué...?-no pudo terminar su oración, la "cosa" blanca se le fue encima y se sentía salado, muy salado.

Parecía que estaba lloviendo, pero era imposible que estuviera lloviendo dentro de su baño, ¿Cierto? Sintió un ardor en su hombro, en su pecho, esa cosa blanca no lo quería soltar y la lluvia de sal seguía cayendo, quemando su cuerpo. Miró el agua y ésta estaba de color rojizo, como cunado se mezclaba con sangre... ¿Acaso estaba sangrando? Separó un poco su cuerpo del de la cosa blanca, y para su sorpresa lo blanco sangraba, y él mismo también, de su pecho brotaba la sangre como su fuera un río, tenía un agujero tan profundo que estaba seguro que atravesaba su cuerpo...

_**-"¡YO NO PEDÍ NACER!"-**_

Se despertó inmediatamente, un poco agitado, ese grito lo había sobresaltado. ¿Qué había sido todo eso? Revisó su cuerpo, solo por si acaso, sintiendo un alivio al ver que estaba intacto, que el agua estaba limpia y que no había ninguna "cosa" blanca cerca...

Se preguntó la razón del porque habría soñado eso, no le hallaba sentido, y no le agradaba para nada, en especial ese último grito que estalló dentro de su cabeza. No se sintió como un sueño normal, él sabía que no lo era, ya antes había tenido sueños de "ese" tipo, lo que menos quería era que de verdad fuera de "ese" tipo de "pesadillas" llamadas por algunos como "premoniciones".

Salió de la tina, vistiendo en el acto para salir, se olvidó del bloqueador solar, tenía mucha prisa; sólo conocía a una persona que podía darle un indicio de lo que ese sueño podía significar y no vivía precisamente muy cerca de su departamento.

Abarai Renji era un joven atractivo y pelirrojo, de ojos carmesí, despertaba los suspiros de muchas féminas y la envidia de los hombres, carecía de envidias o avaricias, simplemente vivía su vida lo mejor que podía vivirla, trabajaba mucho para salir adelante, durante la mitad del día ayudaba al loco primo de su madre, Urahara Kisuke, en su más loca tienda de "dulces", después de todo él le prestaba techo y comidas, y por las tardes iba de mesero al restaurante, estaba ahorrando para terminar de pagarse sus estudios ya que no quería "colgarse" de su "tío".

El pelirrojo se hallaba dando una vuelta por el centro comercial, no tenía nada mejor que hacer a esas horas, que era relativamente temprano, con un poco de suerte se encontraría con algún ex compañero de la secundaria o de la preparatoria, quizás con alguno de su carrera. Sería un poco difícil no notarlo, ya que llevaba una sport amarilla fosforescente, y encima una camisa de botones negra son rayas zigzagueadas en morado, un pantalón gastado de mezclilla y unos zapatos cafés, quizás era demasiado estrambótico para vestir... Pero a él nunca le importó lo que los demás dijeran de él.

Había gente por todas que, como él, sólo iban a mirar las tiendas y a perder el tiempo, paseaba por los pasillos hasta dar con una tienda que le gustaba visitar, en donde vendían lentes de todos tipos, colores, formas y hasta efectos, a él que le fascinaban tanto y esa tienda que tenía todas las variedades ¡Demonios! ¡Necesitaba otro empleo! Aún con todo y sus ahorros no le alcanzaría para comprar más de tres pares, y se veían tan...

-¡IO! ¿Qué tanto miras con esa cara de cordero degollado?-aquello voz se el hizo ligeramente familiar, pero decidió ignorarla porque estaba más entretenido sacando cálculos para saber si podría comprarse aunque fuera un par-¡Te estoy hablando, Renji!-la persona que le estaba hablando creyó, por un instante, que talvez se habría equivocado de persona y ahora tendría que disculparse.

-¿Ah?-el pelirrojo se giró para ver quien le estaba hablando, aunque por la manera en la que hablaba y esa cara de "idiota" podría tratarse de...-¿Qué haces TÚ aquí?-no era lo primero que quiso decir, pero ya tenían casi un año sin verse y no se suponía que él debía de estar ahí, eso le había dicho por mail.

-¡Hombre! Hace un año que no me vez ¿Y ya me estas sacando?-le reclamó él al pelirrojo, que buen amigo tenía, la verdad, en definitiva debía de dedicarse a conocer mas gente...

-¡No fue lo que quise decir! ¡Y tú lo sabes! ¡Dijiste que venías hasta navidad!-estaban de frente y Renji seguía siendo el más alto, bueno un metro con ochenta y otro centímetros no eran algo fácil de superar, antes de que se pudieran decir una palabra más unas cajas les cayeron encima, sin causarles daño alguno realmente.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!-esa era otra voz familiar para el pelirrojo, estaba seguro de que esa era la voz de Rukia-¿Están bien? ¡Lo siento tanto!-los varones estaban recogiendo sus cajas mientras que ella se moría de vergüenza por lo ocurrido ¡Que torpe era! Mientras ellos dos se preguntaban como una chica podía comprar tanto

-No te preocupes, no pasó nada-Renji le sonrió, por insistencia de ella era que no la trataba de usted y en que fueran amigos, justo como pensó, ella llevaba no menos de diez cajas ahí.

-¡Renji!-ella sonrió radiante al reconocerlo-Perdona, no te vi...-parecía tonto que ella no lo hubiera visto, siendo que él era casi un poste andando, pero en fin, se volvía siega cuando "Chappy" aparecía frente a sus ojos.

-Nah, no te preocupes-él y el otro ya habían terminado de recoger todas las cosas, y justo cuando Renji se disponía a presentarle a ella a su mejor amigo de la secundaria apareció un hombre joven, de cabello negro y ojos intensos, una fuerte tensión se estableció entre todos ellos.

-Rukia...-su voz era fría y solemne, además de muy seria-Te he dicho que no te alejes-

-Nii-sama-ella de repente se puso un poco mortificada, como afligida, los hombres que siempre los rodeaban cuando salían se les acercaron, tomando todas sus cosas para escoltarla-Lo siento...-su hermano ya se había puesto en marcha, y ella lo siguió, mirando el piso, se tuvo que retirar sin poder siquiera despedirse de Renji.

-¡Que tipo tan insoportable!-comentó el mejor amigo del pelirrojo, pero el mesero ya no lo estaba oyendo, su cerebro se había detenido cuando el Hermano de Rukia había pronunciado esas pocas palabras, era la persona mas perfecta que había visto nunca con esos pocos segundos había hecho latir su corazón de manera loca y salvaje...

Grimmjow estaba cocinando algo para él solo, tal vez si practicaba lo suficiente podría volver a cocinar como antes, tal vez...

Estaba salteando algunas verduras con especias y salsa de soja, trataría con un platillo chino, empezaría con algo "fácil". En ese momento sonó su celular, sonrió al mirar quien era para contestar de inmediato, se trataba de su querida hermana, a quien no veía hacía años y quien seguramente lo mataría por no comunicarse antes, pero es que, de verdad, él no había podido hacerlo...

Ulquiorra llegó, ¡Por fin!, a aquella casa pintada de azul oscuro con partes moradas que tenía su "amiga", o lo que fuera, por decoración. Ella era una joven de su misma edad, cabello negro-morado y ojos grandes su nombre Cirucci Thunderwitch, lo recibió con una sonrisa, diciendo que ya lo esperaba, a lo cual el pelinegro estaba bastante escéptico ya que ella siempre decía algo como eso.

Su gusto por los extraterrestres lo habían llevado en algún momento por el tema sobrenatural, desafortunadamente eso lo llevó a saber de la "magia" y lo "paranormal" justo así, así mismo también llegó a experimentar con la "Uija" y otras cosas, justo después de eso fue que comenzó atener esos "sueños". A ella la había conocido hacía dos años en ana convención y desde entonces se frecuentaban, lo cierto era que al toleraba porque ella si que gozaba del privilegio de tener ciertos "poderes"...

Estaban en la sala, ella bebiendo refresco y él un poco de té, habían cuarzos y otros tipos de prioras en la mesita de centro y esparcidos por todos lados, según ella para "armonizar" el ambiente, finalmente ella tomó las manos de él y cerró los ojos, Ulquiorra apenas le había dicho que había tenido un sueño extraño y le dio pocos detalles de ello, era turno de ella de "ver" con su propio "poder" lo que ese sueño representaba, al de ojos verdes el gustaba poder probarla a cada oportunidad que tenía, solo para saber si no fallaba alguna vez.

-Lo primero que veo es un animal...Es completamente blanco, salvo unas rayas azules en su pelaje, se trata de un tigre blanco de rayas azules...-ella permanecía concentrada, logrando ver algunas imágenes fugaces-El otro es un felino naranja con amarillo, es un león de melena abundante-ella soltó las manos de Ulquiorra y lo miró directo a los ojos-¿Dijiste que estaban peleando sobre un volcán? ¿Sobre lava viva?-

-Sí, durante la pelea había magma ardiendo y ellos parecían tener formas humanas-le repitió, sin muchas ganas, para ver que el decía ella sobre lo visto, aunque podía deducir, por su expresión, que no se trataba de algo serio.

-Bueno-Cirucci dijo con cierta reflexión, algo poco usual en ella-Ambos animales son depredadores y representan "Poder y Fuerza" en alguna medida, lo que no me queda claro es lo que hace el magma ahí, la lava puede significar muchas cosas, pero aquí aparece como un... "Escenario". Podrían ser conflictos, quizás una arena, un torneo, una competencia, podría tratarse de una lucha de poder, el tigre y el león peleando para "regir" sobre el otro, para demostrar quien es el que debe reinar sobre el volcán...-Ulquiorra no dijo nada, pero le parecía que él mismo pudo haber llegado a esa conclusión tan... Tonta, por eso mismo la había descartado ya-De igual manera no te veo representado ahí, no creo que debas darle importancia, no creo que te afecte en lo más mínimo-ella tomó otro trago a su refresco.

-¿Qué me dices del otro sueño?-ella estiró sus manos para pedirles las suyas con ese ademán, él ya sabía que el que lo tocara era indispensable y eso era lo que mas odiaba de esas "sesiones"...

Ella se vio a sí misma, su cabello negro con su peinado a dos colitas como siempre, con un extraño vestido blanco. Aquel lugar estaba en penumbras, probablemente sería de noche, no tenía que caminar, las escenas "venían" solas hacia ella, como si fuera una película totalmente tridimensional.

Ahí estaba Ulquiorra, sentado en medio de la nada, en sus ojos no había señal de nada, ni siquiera la sombra de esa indiferencia que solía mostrar al mundo, pero tenía unas lágrimas falsas bajando por sus pálidas mejillas, junto a él había otra persona, quien tenía unas manchas bajo los ojos, simulando los ojos de un felino, estaban uno frente al otro y sin embargo parecían que no se miraban. Las imágenes se movieron de nuevo, girando alrededor de ella, eran como fotografías barajeadas a toda velocidad, no pudo ver ninguna con detenimiento pero eran escenas de la infancia de Ulquiorra y del otro, de eso estaba segura... Algo pasó, no sabía el que porque todo había sido muy rápido, pero justo como Ulquiorra lo mencionara había agua, ahora estaba en algún sitio en donde el agua le pasaba de la cintura, estaba rojiza, sanguinolenta, habían paredes grises que la encerraban y por las cuales la sangre caía lentamente, escurriéndose hasta el agua turbia y el nivel de esta iba subiendo poco a poco, a ella le dio la impresión de que no era agua, eran miles de lágrimas que alguien lloraba descontroladamente...

Miró al frente, ahí estaban ellos dos de nuevo, ese chico, ahora estaba casi segura de que era un chico, tenía un agujero en su cuerpo, a la altura de su ombligo, que lo atravesaba pro completo, Ulquiorra tenía uno igual, solo que el de él estaba sobre su pecho, casi en donde iniciaba su cuello... Los dos se estaban desangrando de manera alarmante pero ninguno parecía darse cuenta de ello o quizás no querían hacer anda para evitarlo...

Ambos parecían estar muriendo lentamente sin importarles nada, como si no quisieran seguir viviendo...

Ella abrió los ojos la instante, mirando, un poco asustada, al pelinegro, en sus ojos morados se notaba que en verdad se estaba preocupando por él.

-¿Qué sucede, Cirucci?-él la miró sin demostrar que estaba impaciente por saber que es lo que ese sueño podía significar, tal vez si era tan malo como él se imaginó en su primera impresión.

-Va a matarte-dijo ella directo y claro-Esa persona que viste como "Blanco" va a matarte. En tu sueño y en mi visón fue él quien abrió ese agujero en tu pecho-para Ulquiorra eso no tenía mucho sentido, por que no sabia si ella lo decía como algo que pasaría literalmente o si solo sería metafórico-Después de la pelea ente el León y el Tigre, él caerá sobre de ti y te herirá mortalmente, por eso es que se estaban desangrando. Ambos están heridos y se desangran juntos, como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para morir los dos...-ella lo miró con intensidad, muy preocupada por lo que sabía que había visto-¿Acaso estas pensando en suicidarte, otra vez, Ulquiorra?-

**Notas finales: **

_S i notaron errores es porque no lo corregí, XD_


	5. Chapter 5

"**Entre la Cocina y el Espacio Estelar"**

"**Mesero"**

Lunes por la tarde, el restaurante estaba en calma, demasiado tranquilo, a Shawlong le pareció de lo mas sospechoso, para empezar Renji había llegado unos quince minutos antes, cuando que él siempre llegaba rayando su hora, por si eso no fuera extraño se hallaba muy distraído cuando normalmente se ponía muy ansioso esperando a que los clientes entraran para poder atenderlos y que el tiempo se le fuera más pronto.

Grimmjow parecía de muy buen humor, tanto que no tenía el ceño _tan_ fruncido como de costumbre, pero el jefe conocía la razón detrás de esa "felicidad", la hermana mayor del peliazul lo había llamado, prometiéndole que lo visitaría pronto, ya que ella se encontraba en Japón también.

Diroy estaba quieto, en silencio, sin decir una sola palabra sobre sangre, muerte y destrucción, lo cual era espeluznante, el joven platinado siempre se la pasaba comentado sobre desmembramientos, con explicaciones graficas del tema… El en silencio era más terrorífico que hablando de ello.

Por último estaba Ulquiorra, quien había llegado quince minutos después de su hora de entrada, se trataba de su primer retraso, lo cual no importaría si no sumara ese extraño evento con todos los demás. El pelinegro se veía pensativo, lo cual no sería extraño de no ser porque parecía ligeramente ausente del presente…

Definitivamente algo extraño estaba pasando, todas esas situaciones juntas no eran normales, pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso ahora, ya compraría algún amuleto, o algo, para alejar las malas vibras de su local después. De saber lo que pasaría esa noche seguramente Shawlong hubiera comprado más de un solo amuleto de la suerte…

Grimmjow había estado ignorando ciertas cosas por el "bien" de su empleo y de su jefe, casi hermano, Shawlong. Sin embargo tres días de "portarse bien" eran mucho, para él claro, además así no tendría nada "interesante" que contarle a su hermana cuando llegara a visitarlo. Ok, eso era una excusa estúpida, válida para él pero muy estúpida… Aunque eso no le importaba ni un poco. Por cierto, él aún tenía cierto objeto, de cierto muchacho y para no olvidarlo, ni perderlo, se lo había puesto. Se trataba de un cinturón ridículamente largo. ¡Tanto que aún si su cuerpo midiera un metro circular se lo podría poner y aún le sobraría cuero! ¿Acaso Ulquiorra le daba tres vueltas a su cinturón o qué? Podría ser, pensaba en ello mientras calculaba con los ojos cuantas veces le daría vuelta, la faja, a la cintura de Ulquiorra…

Por suerte para él los clientes comenzaron a llegar, eso significaba que el pelinegro tendría que acercarse a la cocina quisiera o no; justo ahí venía, con ese gesto vacío de siempre, seguro que era una orden para la mesa cinco, el peliazul no podía reprimir su sonrisa "maligna", fastidiarlo era divertido, ver sus ojos centellear de ira no tenía comparación.

—¡Hey, jolie!—le dijo al de ojos verdes—Al menos podrías decirme algo sobre la orden—el chico no le dio ni una mirada de soslayo, lo ignoró como si no existiera—Hot dérriér—susurró para luego irse a "hacer su parte", el jefe no le reclamaría nada siempre y cuando hiciera lo que suponía que tenía que hacer.

Por su parte, Ulquiorra, se había olvidado del cinturón, aun no descifraba lo que podría significar aquel sueño, era de lo más absurdo… ¿Un Tigre y un León? Ya ni en aquella película de artes marciales que se había estrenado hace años. Según Cirucci la pelea entre esos dos no tenía nada que ver con él, ni siquiera lo afectaría, aunque en sí el sueño le causó una sensación extraña. Lo sentía como una advertencia, ya que después de eso, según esa loca darcketa, él y el otro, quien quiera que fuera, iban a matarse… ¡Por favor! ¡Aun si su vida no había sido la mejor de todas él no había pensado en matarse! Bueno, solo una vez, pero había sido hacia años, aun en ese entonces no pasó de ser un pensamiento. Mientras caminaba a otra mesa los recuerdos llenaron su cabeza poco a poco…

Tenía casi quince años, estaba viviendo con su madre, al menos esa semana, como sus padres estaban separados vivía una semana con uno y una semana con la otra, había sido así gran parte de su corta vida, ya se había acostumbrado, incluso al hecho de que las parejas de sus padres no lo soportaban y cuando sus padres no estaban viendo las parejas de ellos le decían cosas hirientes, o buscaban asustarlo, o no le daban de comer, o lo dejaban encerrado, quizás aun si se lo hubiese dicho a sus progenitores éstos no habrían hecho nada por él, porque no parecía importarles su vida en lo más mínimo.

Aquella tarde su madre estaba discutiendo por teléfono con su padre, gritaba tan fuerte que podía oírla hasta en su "cuarto", que no era otro que el que se designaba a los huéspedes de la casa y la pareja de su madre estaba por ahí, alistándose ya que la empresa en la que trabajaba su madre tenía una fiesta y por supuesto que ellas no iban a faltar. Unos treinta minutos después llegó su padre, furioso, era obvio, él y su madre habían discutido, otra vez… ¿Por qué? Por la mima razón de siempre, El. El siempre era el problema él siempre era la razón de todos esos pleitos estúpidos, porque _**no**_ querían cuidarlo, esta no era la primera vez, mucho menos la última ¿Por qué no lo dejaban solo? Ya tenía más de catorce años, no necesitaba que lo cuidaran como si fuera un bebé, pero a su madre no le gustaba dejarlo solo en _su_ casa.

Su padre irrumpió furioso en la pieza y le gritó que tomara sus cosas, se estaban yendo ¡Pero ya! Ulquiorra estaba acostumbrado a eso, por eso es que su ropa siempre permanecía empacada en su maleta y casi nunca se quitaba los zapatos, su madre ni se acordó de despedirse de él, estaba mas ocupada tratando de calmarse, para irse a la fiesta, que en ponerle atención. Al llegar a casa de su padre éste le dijo que había pizza en la nevera, refrescos y alguna otra cosa por ahí, que según recordaba el adolescente debían de tener unos tres o cuatro días en el refrigerador, el adulto y su pareja Ivana a salir a divertirse, claro que no iban a cancelar su diversión por él, así que él no podía tocar absolutamente nada, igualmente todas las puertas, con excepción de la de su "cuarto", estaban cerradas bajo llave… Pensó un momento en su "cuarto" que era, de nuevo, el cuarto de huéspedes de esa casa, era una pieza blanca, vacía y fría.

Una vez solo se puso a llorar, como otras tantas veces, se sentía furioso, triste, decepcionado, amargado… ¿Por qué lo habían tenido si no lo querían? ¿Por qué lo arrastraban así si no lo soportaban? El estaba casi seguro de que sus padres no lo amaban, no eran como los padres de sus compañeros de clase, quienes trabajan todo el tiempo, los suyos sí podrían tener tiempo para él era solo que, ellos jamás tenían interés en lo que él hacía o dejaba de hacer, sólo recibía abrazos en su cumpleaños y en año nuevo, si es que se acordaban que estaba ahí, ninguno le decía nunca que lo quería o que lo necesitaba, eso se veía reflejado en su comportamiento antisocial en el instituto, sus notas bajaban y subían caprichosamente y todo eso lo reportaban sus padres, pero a ninguno de ellos les interesaba su vida.

¿Cuál era el sentido de la vida? ¿De _**su vida**_? Se dirigió a la cocina, aún llorando en silencio, tentado por esos filosos cuchillos, había leído sobre ello, solo un par de cortes, largos y profundos, y su vida acabaría, tenía unas pastillas para dormir, que le había robado a su madre, además de aspirinas y un par de medicamentos más que no sabía para que eran, podía tomárselo todo junto, mas los cortes, y no tendría porque sentir dolor…

Pasó el filo del cuchillo sobre la suave piel de su muñeca, sintiendo el acero acariciar su piel con cierta morbosidad, en verdad tenía ganas de ver su propia sangre brotar pero no lo cumplió, antes de hacerlo quería saber porqué razón estaba ahí, el porqué sus padres lo habían tenido si no lo querían, además de que si se mataba no iba a lograr nada, seguro que eso era lo que todos querían y no pensaba darles gusto… Dejó esa idea de lado, al menos por un tiempo, al menos hasta que supo la verdad detrás de su nacimiento, la _verdad_ detrás de sus padres…

Ulquiorra se sacudió los recuerdos como quien le da un manotazo a una mosca, ahuyentándolos como si no fueran nada para él, llegó a la mesa pidiendo la orden a los comensales, ya no sentía dolor por su "pasado", no desde aquella confesión que había hecho endurecer su corazón casi como una piedra. Tuvo que acercarse a la cocina para entregar la nueva orden y recoger la anterior pero se quedó a medio camino, a decir verdad los otros meseros también se quedaron extrañados, el arrogante, engreído y rabioso Grimmjow había salido de la cocina para llevar dos órdenes por él mismo y tenía un andar tan… Ni siquiera tenían un calificativo "adecuado" para describirlo, estaba demasiado plantado, no exactamente como elegante, estaba tan seguro de sí mismo, irradiaba confianza por cada poro de su piel y tenían un ritmo singular que se notaba más gracias a sus botas, estéticas de piel y ligeramente cuadradas, que hacían un ligero tac a casa paso, su uniforme blanco lo hacia resaltar de los meseros, además de llevar una boina para cubrir su cabello azul, que de por sí estaba cubierto con una red de nylon transparente y gracias a su altura no había quien no pudiera mirarlo. Dejó la orden en una mesa donde había unas cuatro jovencitas con una sonrisa y un "Espero que lo disfruten" con su sedoso acento francés que hizo suspirar a las señoritas, la otra orden fue para una pareja a la cual solo les dijo "Bienvenidos, espero que lo disfruten" con el mismo acento de antes. Regresó a la cocina, no sin antes sonreírle coquetamente a Ulquiorra, presumiéndole su "nuevo" cinturón ya que su saco de auxiliar de chef era corto por lo que podía enseñar su faja sin problemas. Renji se acercó a la ventanilla, tenía una orden que llevar una que entregar, en cambio Ulquiorra solo tenía que dejar la nueva, ahora, porque Grimmjow había servido la pendiente.

—¡Hey, jefe! Pensé que el "azul" era su ayudante — se "quejó" el pelirrojo con una sonrisa, él se lo tomaba como una broma — ¿Al menos pudiste haber llevado mi orden también, no?—

—Diroy es mi "brother" y Ulqui-joli es "hot dérriér" y tú solo eres…—mejor no dijo lo que de verdad pensaba de él—Solo tú… ¿Por qué tendría que ahorrarte el trabajo?—sonrió, burlándose, el pelirrojo no era, para nada, su tipo, tal vez si sus ojos fueran azules, o verdes, quizás si fuera un poco más esbelto podría considerarlo, peor le tipo de carácter que tenía lo jodía todo.

—No deformes mi nombre—le ordenó Ulquiorra sin ninguna entonación en particular—Solo sales a repartir órdenes porque te sobra tiempo—comenzó su "ataque" con cautela, no quería que lo despidieran por una tontería como esa—Si hicieras el trabajo por el que se supone que te contrataron no tendrías que salir a "robar" el trabajo de los demás—Renji prefirió tragarse sus comentarios y no tomar partido, él lo vio como una broma y no quería verse involucrado en una pelea de esos dos.

—¿Celoso chèrie?—esta vez el peliazul no se enojó, quería sacarlo de quicio, no al revés.

—Ni aunque esto fuera un prostíbulo y tú fueras al carne fresca—contestó, el pelinegro, lo que hubiera podido ser un sarcasmo, pero nadie podía estar seguro de ello—Esto no es un putero, es un trabajo como otros, no es para ganar un lugar—aclaró antes de que se pudieran mal interpretar sus palabras—Solo entrégame la orden—dejó la nota en la meseta de siempre.

—Que rudo—dijo Grimmjow, con un toque de sarcasmo sin dejar de sonreír—Solo estás celoso porque son mejor mesero que tú, pero tranquilo, no te quitaré tu trabajo—

—Al contrario, estoy agradecido que prefieras ser mesero a chef o matarías a todos los clientes—contraatacó el pelinegro, no sabía porqué pero no quería perder frente a ese estúpido peliazul, le parecía de lo más odioso y no iba a darle ni la más mínima posibilidad.

—Cuando me dejes _cocinarte_ te aseguro que cambiarás de opinión—se controló para no jalarlo y matarlo ahí mismo, después de todo quería poderlo nervioso, no morado.

—Suficiente—interrumpió el jefe antes de que las cosas se pusieran feas—Grimmjow dale sus órdenes y ustedes ¡Dense prisa!—dicho eso Shawlong se giró para terminar unos camarones en arroz. Le divertía la interacción de esos dos, no lo negaba pero necesitaba vivo a su mesero, de nada le serviría muerto, en medio de un charco de sangre y una investigación policíaca en su restaurante.

Los meseros salieron a repartir sus órdenes pero se toparon con un pequeño inconveniente, las chicas que habían entrado habían visto a Grimmjow y querían que él les llevara su comida. Para Diroy no era novedad, sabía que el peliazul llamaba la atención a donde quiera que vaya; a Renji le dolió en el orgullo ligeramente, pero podía entenderlo ya que el cabello azul llamaba mas la atención que el rojo por ser mas tres veces mas escandaloso a la vista, además de que el muy tramposos usaba su perfectamente fingido acento francés y eso enloquecía a las chicas; para Ulquiorra fue como una burla, no le importaba en lo más mínimo ese tipo en sí, el problema era que ese engreído se pavonearía por ahí pero, ¿Qué mas daba? Igualmente le iban a pagar. Los tres meseros se acercaron a la cocina, diciéndole al jefe sobre la nueva "petición" de sus clientes. Shawlong suspiró resignado, debió esperárselo ¿Quién iba a ayudarlo en al cocina entonces? Los miró y descartó a Diroy al instante, el rubiecito era muy torpe para picar y con todo lo referente a al cocina; pasó a Renji, el pelirrojo era el más nuevo de su personal y no había estado en la cocina más que una vez, no lo hizo tan mal pero carecía de experiencia; en cuánto a Ulquiorra, el pelinegro se había mostrado muy capaz en la cocina además de que sabía hacer perfectamente al mitad del menú, el jefe creía que era buen momento para que se aprendiera la otra mitad… Decidido, Ulquiorra entró como ayudante de cocina, el pelinegro odiaba estar desempeñando ese trabajo pero no tenía opción; Shawlong hizo salir a Grimmjow a miserear con el uniforme que tenía de repuesto en el locker y la verdad, el uniforme de mesero le quedaba muy, pero _muy_ bien, las clientas se sentían casi tocando el paraíso con solo verlo, era tan alto como Renji y aquellas botas el daban un par de centímetros extra, su manera tan varonil de andar las emocionaba, su mirada era tan intensa que ninguna le podía sostener la propia y ese azul tan radiante en sus ojos las hacía suspirar… Algunas hasta pidieron doble postre solo para poder mirarlo de cerca un poco más.

Renji sonreía ante la situación, significaba que trabajaría menos, aunque eso hería su orgullo como "galán", pero sabía que Grimmjow llamaba la atención el doble que él, debía ser el acento, pensaba, pero intuía que debía de tratarse de alguna otra cosa lo que llamaba la atención de las chicas y de algunos varones.

Shawlong y Ulquiorra se encargaron de la cocina perfectamente, más gente entraba y salía del local aunque la mayoría eran mujeres, buscando conocer al nuevo "chico" de por le lugar… Al terminar el trabajo cada uno de ellos era dejado en sus casas por el jefe.

Ulquiorra llegó rendido a su departamento, picar, saltear, freír y luego volver a miserear además de que a lo último le tocó barrer todo el local fue demasiado, estaba molido, solo tenía ganas de llegar a su cama y tirarse en ella para dormir hasta el medio día pero para colmo de males ese bendito conejo estaba ahí, llenando de pelo su colcha favorita, no tenía ganas de hacer nada, solo se quitó la ropa, quedándose casi desnudo y se metió a su cama, empujando a la "pelusa" de su lugar, ya cuando despertara lo castigaría o algo así…

Esa noche tuvo otro sueño, estaba caminando por algún barrio, yendo hacía un callejón, dio varias vueltas por ahí, en círculos, hasta que de repente vio unas patrullas que habían empezado a dar vueltas pro el lugar también, en algún momento no supo ni cómo, o porqué, él estaba en una, incluso tenía uniforma de policía… Al pasar por el callejón una vez más vio a un gato, un bonito gatito negro, muy arisco, descuidado, sucio y seguramente hambriento, pero con todo y eso aún lucía bonito. El lo recogió, pese a los zarandeos del felino, y se lo llevó a casa, tendría que alimentarlo y bañarlo, se vio a sí mismo sonriendo con el pequeño felino entre sus manos, el cual parecía bastante desconcertado y molesto, ahora tenía que ponerle un nombre, porque desde que había decidido quedárselo era suyo, pensó un poco… ¿Qué nombre le quedaría bien a su nuevo gatito? Quizás…

Grimmjow se había quedado en el restaurante, trapeó y quitó las mesas que faltaban. Quien lo viera, él jamás gustó de hacer esas cosas, pero ahora lo hacía "con todo gusto", sentía su ego en el cielo, quizás llegando hasta neptuno y aún tenía el cinturón, lo presumiría el siguiente día también, comenzaría a fastidiar a Ulquiorra de nuevo, el chico era muy escurridizo, era casi imposible tocarlo, pero ya vería como acercársele, ¡No había imposibles para Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez! ¡Y es que ese trasero tan redondo y bien formado lo estaba tentando! ¡Oh sí! ¡Ese pequeño demonio se iba a enterar quien era él!

Martes… Ulquiorra no se había levantado de buen humor, el bendito conejo se había atrevido a mordisquear su cabello, eran casi las once de la mañana, se le había hecho un poco tarde, pero era culpa de ese gato, se sentía tan… ¿Cálido? Sí, ese gato había lamido su cara, sus manos, incluso le había hecho cosquillas en la nuca, lo peor de todo era que incluso despierto le parecía sentir su rasposa lengua sobre su piel… Ulquiorra sacudió su cabeza, para quitarse la sensación, después de todo él detestaba a los animales, ya que estos solo eran unas molestas bolas de pelo… Respiró profundamente, aun tenía unas horas y… Ese sueño no tenía porque significar nada ¿Cierto? Era solo una loca cosa de su cabeza a causa del conejo… ¿Verdad? Pero algo le decía que no, se sentía tentado de llamar a la loca de Circuí una vez más…

Grimmjow se había levantado de buen humor, ese día a quien el tocaba llegar temprano para ayudarlo a acomodar todo era a Ulquiorra. Oh sí, ya podía saborear el momento, no le importaba si el pelinegro no estaba interesado, ni siquiera si no era homosexual, aunque estaba seguro de que sí lo era y con todas las letras, esa misma tarde iba a descartar posibilidades. Esperó impaciente a que el reloj diera la hora…

Se había puesto a barrer y trapear, ordenar la mayoría de las cosas y remojar lo que había que remojar en sus respectivos recados, solo le faltaba mover algunas cosas y ponerle los manteles a las mesas, cosa que le dejaría a Ulquiorra, el peliazul miró el reloj una vez mas, tenía tiempo, se metió a bañar para alistarse. Recordó que Shawlong le dijo que podía quedarse en la cocina o salir de mesero, la verdad ahora prefería lo segundo, se puso el uniforme de repuesto para meseros, aunque le quedaba un poco justo le pareció que le quedaba muy bien ya que dejaba ver que tenía un cuerpo trabajado.

Dieron las cinco y Ulquiorra estaba entrando, era de esperarse de alguien con un record casi infalible de puntualidad, su cabello estaba ligeramente revuelto, como siempre y llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla y una camiseta blanca con logo de una marca de café, Grimmjow no pudo dejar de pensar que hasta informal el pelinegro lucía sexy. Ulquiorra se cambió enseguida, saliendo del baño de empleados son un uniforme perfectamente planchado. No cruzaron palabras porque Ulquiorra no parecía querer hablar, como de costumbre, aun cuando le peliazul sí lo saludo con gusto, el recién llegado notó que el peliazul ya había acomodado las mesas, mejor para él, se dirigió al armario que estaba en el cuarto detrás de la cocina por los manteles limpios del día, eran de color melón con blanco, estuvo a punto de tomarlos cuando unas manos sujetaron las suyas, un cálido cuerpo se sentía desde su espalda, pegándosele más de lo permitido y el aliento del otro estaba justo sobre su cuello.

—¿Necesitas algo, chèrie?—preguntó el peliazul, sin el acento francés, tenía idea de que Ulquiorra detestaba el acento, estaba seguro de que no podía salirle mal, su plan era "perfecto".

—No—él se soltó, dándose la vuelta para irse, aun sin los manteles, no quería tener que soportar a ese tipo más de la cuenta, pero antes de que pudiera escapar Grimmjow rodeó su cintura con sus brazos, aún de espaldas a él—Suéltame—

—Me gusta más así—el peliazul deslizó sus brazos por ese delgado torso, hasta rodearlo por completo—Eres tan caliente que podría cojerte ya mismo—le susurró suavemente, removiendo el cabello negro con su nariz para que lo ultimo de sus palabras se sintieran justo sobre su oreja para luego lamerla lentamente, una de sus manos quedó sobre su pecho y la otra sobre el vientre de Ulquiorra y éste no parecía querer zafarse verdaderamente.

El pelinegro se giró para quedar frente al más alto, sus cuerpo estaban casi apretándose uno contra otro, Grimmjow bajó las manos, agarrando el firme trasero del pálido mesero, acariciándolas juguetonamente y se inclinó sobre de él, para besarlo, pero Ulquiorra puso una de sus manos sobre sus labios, como si quisiera que guardara silencio, manteniendo una distancia "prudente" de ese intento de besarlo…

—Suéltame ahora—se lo estaba advirtiendo por las buenas, después no iba a aceptar reclamos, después de todo sabia defenderse y no importaba si se rompía los nudillos de la mano derecha por encajarle un puñetazo ya que él era zurdo.

—O si no ¿Qué?—susurró Grimmjow, dejándose llevar, una de las piernas del otro se había metido gustosamente entre las suyas… ¿Acaso no era esa una invitación para seguir jugando?


	6. Chapter 6

"**Entre la cocina y el Espacio estelar"**

**Capítulo VI**

"**Viejos conocidos"**

Los dos juntos, abrazados sin dejar espacio ni para el aire, una mano pálida se deslizó para acariciar la hombría del otro chico, por encima de la tela, era una caricia tan lenta y sensual que el peliazul dejó escapar un ligero gemido, casi una exhalación, aquellos labios violáceos lo invitaban a probarlos de nuevo. Ninguna advertencia iba a detenerlo, ni siquiera esa pierna entre las suyas.

—Darme en los "huevos" está muy gastado, Joli—Grimmjow seguía agarrando ese pequeño trasero, su temperatura aumentaba rápidamente y si seguía así iba a "izar banderas", todo por culpa de ese muchacho y sus deliciosas manos. Y después querría echarle toda la culpa a él, carajo, Ulquiorra era un tipo de lo mas injusto, y él que estaba ardiendo.

—Los golpes bajos no son mi estilo—deslizó ambas manos hacia el sur—Y tú no tienes aguante—comentó sin emoción al ir sintiendo ese bulto crecer por debajo de la tela. No estaba pensando, algo extraño lo "movía" a continuar, no se suponía que debía de estar haciendo "eso" pero ver jadear, por muy ligero que fuera, a ese peliazul por causas de sus caricias tenía su atractivo.

—Es tu culpa por ser tan ardiente, Mignardise—se inclinó de nuevo, besando su cuello, sus manos subían por la espalda estrecha, era difícil conseguir más de sus labios más no rechazaría degustar esa piel exquisitamente blanca. Sintió las manos del otro subir a su cintura, como si trataran de meterse en su pantalón—Y luego dices que no quieres—sonrió contra su piel, no se burlaba, solo lo estaba disfrutando.

—…Suficiente—susurró más para él que para ser oído, controló sus manos y las puso en donde de verdad las quería. Ulquiorra empujó a Grimmjow lo suficiente para escapar de sus manos, al mismo tiempo jaló _**su**_ cinturón que ya había logrado aflojar del cuerpo del otro, finalmente lo tenía de regreso—Ahora déjame en paz—

—¡No jodas!—ahora sí que se sentía frustrado ¿El mocoso se había dejado manosear _solo_ por un estúpido cinturón? ¡Tenía que estar bromeando!—¡Si no te gustara no me habrías tocado! ¡No lo harías _solo_ por esa cosa!—lo cual le recordaba que tenía cierta parte de su anatomía en alza y la mirada de ese chico sexy no ayudaba en lo absoluto.

—Cree lo que quieras, no me interesa, ahora déjame en paz— le repitió eso último para ver si le hacía caso de una buena vez, si seguían así acabaría por matarlo en serio, ya estaba rebasando su límite de "tolerancia" a los imbéciles.

—¡Compitamos!—dijo repentinamente mientras sonreía—Si tu ganas no vuelvo a molestarte pero si pierdes vas a ayudarme con "esto"—era más que obvio qué era a lo que se refería, Ulquiorra estaba haciendo un esfuerzo de autocontrol para no saltarle encima y ahorcarlo por esa desfachatez.

—¿Por qué habría de aceptar? "Esto" es problema tuyo—él estaba a punto de decirle más, pero quedarse callado era lo mas prudente, ignorarlo lo más posible era mejor solución que discutir alguna tontería con él, aunque desde luego si pretendía ignorarlo no debió haberle contestado desde un principio ¿Verdad?

—Porque sino voy a perseguirte por todos lados—lo decía muy en serio y Ulquiorra lo sabía bastante bien.

—¿De qué se trata?— preguntó "resignado", solo porque necesitaba el empleo, solo por eso y nada mas es que no lo había golpeado instantes atrás, algo le decía que eso no iba a gustarle nada…

—Vamos a ver quien de los dos es "Más Hombre"—se puso en pie, mirando al otro con ojos de predador, mientras sonreía mostrando su dentadura, a Ulquiorra le pareció recordar que en la secundaría los chicos "jugaban" a ver quien era el "más hombre" según el tamaño de sus penes… Definitivamente eso no le iba a gustar y mucho menos había posibilidad de que fuera a acabar bien…

Shawlong e Yylfort iban al restaurante, el rubio sería el segundo en la cocina esa día, por lo que iban a entrar ligeramente más trepano que los demás para tenerlo todo listo, iban platicando sobre el peliazul, su amigo había cambiado mucho de cómo era antes de irse, lo peor de todo era que ellos sabían que había sido insuperable en la cocina ¿Cómo era posible que ahora no pudiera ni hacer una ensalada decente? Se preguntaban que le habría pasado en esos tres años que hizo en Francia, se lo habían preguntado directamente un par de veces, pero Grimmjow solo sonreía y les decía que estaban locos y que solo era que estaba considerando seriamente en dejarlo porque la cocina no era lo suyo después de todo y que le latía más algo con golpes y emoción, como el boxeo o algo similar. Pero si estaba ahí, trabajando con ellos en el restaurante, era porque de verdad no quería dejarlo ¿No es así? Esa era la conclusión a la que ellos habían llegado después de platicarlo bastante, pero, sabían que algo andaba muy mal con él y no iba a decirles nada ni por las buenas ni por las malas, podían estar seguros de que algo terrible debió de haberle pasado porque en todos los días que tenía allí no le había dado uno de sus "ataques sicóticos" de ira, en especial con los rechazos de Ulquiorra, lo único que podían esperar era que mejorara y se olvidara del pasado lejos de casa…

Al entrar al restaurante hallaron una escena que no se esperaban, era tan… ¿Cómo había convencido Grimmjow a Ulquiorra de jugar con él? El pelinegro nunca aceptaba jugar con _nadie_ ni aunque lo llamaran cobarde de la peor forma, pero ahí estaban ellos dos, en una de las mesas mirándose mientras trataban de demostrar quién era el "Más Hombre". Estaban sudando ya, soltando un ligero jadeo muy de vez en cuando, solo para recuperar el aliento. El delantal rojo de Ulquiorra estaba en el respaldo de una silla aparte, el de Grimmjow estaba junto a éste… Ninguno perdía de vista al otro, estaban tan concentrados en lo que hacían que no notaron cuando entraron los otros al lugar…

Lejos de ahí, un par de amantes celebraban su aniversario animadamente, se encontraban en un sauna, rodeados de puros lujos, sentados en una banca de madera, completamente solos, la temperatura muy elevada y el vapor no dejaba ver prácticamente nada.

Gin se acercó a su pareja, quien tenía el rostro cubierto con una pequeña toalla, el sonriente peliplateado no estaba seguro de que hacer _primero_, se acercó lentamente a él deslizando sus manos por debajo de la otra toalla, que cubría las partes nobles de su amante, para ir llegando a su virilidad, Sousuke gimió suavemente al sentir los labios de Gin sobre su sexo, aunque los pensamientos del peliplateado estaban sobre su conejo, ligeramente preocupado por que Ulquiorra podría haberse olvidado de su querida mascota, dejándola en algún solitario y feo rincón, pero se olvidó de todo cuando Aizen gimió un poco más, aturdiendo sus sentidos con su sedosa voz…

Renji estaba vagando por la ciudad, era su día libre y decidió que pasaría un buen rato con su viejo amigo de la secundaria, fueron a ver a varios de sus ex compañeros, incluso ya habían pasado a la secundaría para saludar a sus antiguos profesores, bueno los que aún no se habían retirado. Siguieron vagando por ahí, pasando por una calle que hacía años que no pisaban, era tan… Nostálgico.

—Mira ¿Qué no es la casa de la pelirroja?—comentó Renji señalando la casa con la mirada.

—¿Pelirroja? ¿Te refieres a Inoue?—dijo el otro, haciendo memoria—¿Inoue Orihime?—

—Sí, esa misma… Aunque no recuerdo si aún vive aquí o no…—comentó el pelirrojo—¿Sabías que ella se moría por ti en la secundaría?—Oh sí, ver a la chica babeando por su amigo había sido muy divertido.

—¡No inventes, Renji!—contestó él, sin creérselo—¿Ella calada por mí? No lo creo—

—¡Te lo juro! Eso fue lo que oí decir a las más chismosas de la escuela, pero como tú cacheteabas la banqueta por esa enana de otro salón—soltó con una sonrisa burlona, a ver si esta vez su amigo caía y le decía el nombre de su amor secreto—¿Usaba lentes, no?—eso lo dedujo porque sorprendió a su amigo con una fina funda para gafas cuando que él no las necesitaba.

—¡Claro que no!—corrigió al otro de inmediato—Jamás me gustó ninguna enana y sí, usa lentes—dijo con menos volumen en la voz, recordando a la persona más perfecta del universo a su parecer.

—Ah, aún usa lentes…dijo divertido, si su amigo no hubiera visto de nuevo a su amor no sabría que ella aún usaba anteojos—¿Era Chitose? ¿La del salón nueve? Recuerdo que era muy linda y los lentes la hacían ver bien…—

—Ya te había dicho que no era ella—dijo con mas seriedad—Has querido adivinarlo por… ¿Cuántos? ¿Siete años? Nunca vas a adivinar, desiste…—sonrió, estaba seguro de que su amigo nunca le atinaría—Eres tan malo para adivinar como en los juegos de carreras—

—¡Hey! ¡He mejorado!—se defendió el pelirrojo—¿¡Quieres apostar!—Si te gano me dirás quien es al chica misteriosa de lentes que ha sido tu "amor" desde la escuela—

—Pero si yo gano me tendrás que invitar a comer _todo_ lo que yo quiera—sonrió mientras lo miraba, lo tenía ganado desde ya—¿Estamos?—

—¡Pero tú…! ¡Dijiste que la cena de hoy corría por tu cuenta!—

—Sí, pero estamos apostando—definitivamente tendría una cena gratis—¿O qué? ¿Te rajas?—

—¡Ni hablar!—bramó el pelirrojo mientras sonreía, nadie lo llamaría cobarde por una "insignificancia"—¡Pero mañana tú invitas a comer! ¡No te vas a salvar de esa!—le dijo en su mas cordial tono amenazador.

—Trato hecho—se dieron las mano para cerrar su acuerdo para luego dirigirse al game center que estaba a unas calles de ellos.

Hacía unos ocho minutos que habían llegado al restaurante y esos dos no se habían movido y no parecían tener intenciones de hacerlo pronto. Y ellos dos no estaban seguros de querer saber los motivos del porqué esos dos varones estaban sudando mientras sostenían sus manos entre sí de esa manera, con tanta fuerza.

Shawlong mejor pasó a la cocina, aún tenían que poner los manteles, alguien se iba a quedar sin su sueldo del día, además aún tenía que alistar su menú para esa noche. Yylfort quería saber que ocurría entre esos dos, por lo que aprovecharía los diez minutos que le jefe les daría para "dejar sus niñerías" y ponerse a trabajar para averiguarlo, tenía curiosidad por saber quien ganaría la final, no que dudara de su amigo peliazul era solo que… Bueno Ulquiorra no era fácil de derrotar.

El rubio sacó los manteles y los fue colocando sin perder a ese par de vista, al menos esos dos habían barrido, trapeado y puesto las mesas en sus lugares.

Cuando Yylfort había preguntado, con toda cautela, cuanto tiempo llevaban así, Grimmjow le contestó escuetamente que desde las cinco diez, más o menos, Ulquiorra ni se dio por aludido, seguía concentrado en "lo suyo", ya eran las cinco con cuarenta… Llevaban media hora forcejeando ¡Era un nuevo record! El rubio no creyó que alguien pudiera aguantar a Grimmjow tanto tiempo, cuando ellos terminaran retaría a alguno, él también tenía ganas de jugar a las vencidas. Su jefe tuvo el presentimiento de que eso se podía prolongar por mucho, pero mucho, tiempo mas…

—Cinco minutos más y se acabó—declaró el dueño— Y no me importa quien pierda qué—se dirigió a la cocina negando con la cabeza ¿Cómo era posible que se comportaran como mocosos y no como los hombres que, supuestamente, eran?

—¡Ow! ¿Porqué le sigues dando chance, Grimmjow?—se quejó el rubio—¡Gánale de una vez y compartamos el botín!—se veía muy animado por ver la cara derrotada de Ulquiorra. El ligero sonido de una mano azotada sobre la mesa con facilidad se produjo en ese momento—¡WUJU! ¡BOTÍN!—

—El "botín" es sólo mío—aclaró el peliazul con una ligera amenaza velada mientras sonreía y sin apartarle la vista a Ulquiorra, quien no había cambiado su gesto ni un poco, pero el peliazul estaba casi seguro que el brillo en los ojos verdes era la mas pura indignación camuflajeada por indiferencia.

—…Has estado fingiendo todo el tiempo—sí, indignación y furia, ese maldito de cabello neón había estado "aguantando" su mano por treinta minutos cuando pudo haberlo derrotado en un tris ¡Maldito fuera mil veces! Pocos en verdad lo habían empatado en ese juego, menos eran los que lo habían derrotado pero ese malnacido hijo de… ¡Lo que fuera! Había sido el primero en timarlo, ¡Y por tanto tiempo!, sin que él lo notara. Era tan… ¡Humillante!

—No te sulfures Joli, es que tu mano es tan irresistible—jugó con esa oración morbosamente—Ahora, me parece que me debes algo ¿No es así, Chérrie?—le sonrió juguetonamente mientras se imaginaba a Ulquiorra atendiéndolo "afanosamente".

—Tienes razón…—se retiró un momento a la cocina, Grimmjow estuvo a punto de levantarse cuando el ya volvía y justo le derramó una jarra de agua helada en su regazo—Servido—dejó la jarra en la mesa, aún tenía que repartir los menús. Hizo un esfuerzo para suprimir la sonrisa altanera al ver la cara de sorpresa mezclada con confusión del otro.

—¡Joder! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué no te enseñaron modales?—despotricó contra el otro, definitivamente eso no era lo que estaba esperando—¡Te la estas buscando! ¡Pequeño pedazo de…!—¡Control! ¡Control! Se recordó a sí mismo que tenía que mantener la calma—¡Ven aquí y cumple como hombre, carajo! ¡No huyas!—le gritó, logrando captar la atención de Ulquiorra con eso último.

—Cumplí mi parte, te ayudé con "eso"—le contestó con ese molesto tono monocorde tan suyo.

—¡No estés jugando! ¡Eso no fue ayudar!—contraatacó mientras trataba de contener su furia.

—Querrás decir que no hice lo que _tú_ querías—dijo el pelinegro para aclarar las cosas—No fuiste específico con la "ayuda" que esperabas…—Grimmjow tenía ganas de matarlo por eso, pero sabía que, verbalmente, había perdido—A menos que quieras retarme de nuevo…—

—¡Ja! Que mal perdedor—Ulquiorra evitó fruncir el ceño ante ese comentario—Pero si eso quieres, joli, te lo concederé. Te daré la revancha, pero si pierdes, esta será una noche completa de sexo duro…—sonrió complacido, las cosas iban saliendo mejor para él—¿Te atreves a aceptar, precioso?—sonrió mostrando sus afilados dientes, mientras que el rubio, como su jefe, perdieron el habla unos momentos, no se creían que Ulquiorra estuviera apostando por sexo, es decir, el pelinegro era una roca ¡No sentía nada!

—¿Qué obtendré si te derroto?—Ulquiorra se estaba fastidiando de eso, pensaba que de seguro el peliazul era un maniático sexual, estaba reconsiderándolo, ¿Una noche de sexo era algo válido para apostar su orgullo?

—Seré tu esclavo por toda una noche, haré lo que tú quieras, sea lo que sea y tienes dos testigos a tu favor….—contestó Grimmjow con un poco de seriedad, por un instante le pareció ver una pequeña sonrisa en los labios de Ulquiorra, pero fue tan efímero que no estaba seguro de que haya pasado en verdad.

—Acepto—Ulquiorra se acercó a la mesa, quitándose su camisa de mesero, quedándose en sport, Grimmjow lo miró fijamente, sin perder detalle alguno—Cuando quieras…—

El peliazul sonrió, podría fastidiarlo toda la noche y además lo tendría en su cama, ¿Qué más podría pedir? Un juego perverso tal vez… Miró su cuerpo descaradamente, marcado apenas lo necesario, sus brazos dejaban ver las tenues líneas de sus músculos, tenía que reconocer que era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba, con todo ya se le hacía "agua a la boca".

—¿Te gusta que mire mi premio? Eso no va a distraerme— se sentó, poniéndose en posición.

—No quiero arruinar mi uniforme—él también subió su mano, solo que esta vez usó la izquierda.

—¿Ya te cansaste con la otra o qué?—le dio la impresión de que algo no andaba bien, quizás lo había lastima al excederse con su fuerza, sin embargo cambiar de mano no le importaba ya que él era fuerte en ambos brazos.

—No puedo hacer mucha fuerza con ella—"aclaró" sin más, esperando.

La "batalla" comenzó, ambos sudaban de nuevo, respirando un poco agitados, el rubio no sabía a quién apostar esta vez, no quería que Ulquiorra ganara, pero tampoco quería que pasara toda la noche con Grimmjow… Un momento, pensó él, si Grimmjow ganaba quería decir que Ulquiorra se moría por él en secreto y así él ganaría la apuesta con Renji. ¿Qué debía de hacer? Sentía que si no le decía a Grimmjow cierta "verdad" sobre Ulquiorra éste lo mataría después por no haberle contado, pero si lo hacía el "juego" terminaría y ya no sabría si ganaba o no la apuesta con el pelirrojo. ¿Qué debería de hacer?

Fue ya muy tarde para decidirse, una mano cayó sobre la mesa y una "casi" sonrisa de triunfo se instalaba en el rostro del pelinegro, Yylfort estaba seguro, lo había hecho apropósito ¡Lo había hecho apropósito!

Renji caminaba sin ganas, había perdido treinta y siete carreras de sesenta, ¡Era el colmo! Ahora tendría que pagar la cena de los dos y no tenía tanto dinero, tal vez si iban al restaurante en el que trabajaba su jefe le dejaría pagar a plazos, ese desgraciado glotón que caminaba a su lado "tragaba peor que pelón de hospicio", sí, esa era una buena opción, el pelirrojo le dijo a su amigo que lo invitaría a probar la comida de un pequeño restaurante que se hallaba cerca de ahí, no era de cinco estrellas pero que la comida era buena, el ambiente era agradable y los meseros atendían bien, se aseguro de remarcar que la comida era buena, para no tener que ir a otro lugar…

—Eso te lo diré yo cuando la pruebe—contestó el otro sonriendo—Así que "bateas del otro lado" ¿He?—fue algo sorpresivo el comentario en especial porque ellos jamás hablaron de sus gustos en cuanto a personas.

—¡Oye! ¿Por qué dices eso?—se puso ligeramente a la defensiva al sentirse descubierto, no le gustaba que sus amigos lo interrogaran sobre ello porque solían tomarlo de mala manera.

—¿Meseros guapos? Por favor Renji ¡Sonaste como colegiala!—lo dijo en son de burla pero sin verdadera malicia, solo era por molestarlo un poco.

—¡Cállate quieres!—eso lo había molestado un poco porque había sido muy incómodo ¿De verdad había dicho meseros guapos? ¿En qué momento?—¡No me critiques!—ellos siguieron andando, el restaurante estaba relativamente cerca, como a unos… Veinte minutos a pie.

Grimmjow estaba furioso ¿Cómo era posible que ese enano le ganara? ¡Y con la zurda! El siempre presumió de tener una zurda ágil y fuerte, ahora venía un enano enclenque y le ganaba, ¡De verdad que era una locura! Yylfort decidió que no era el mejor momento para estar ahí, mucho menos para dirigirle la palabra, mejor esperaba a que llegara el siguiente siglo, dentro de noventa años… Pero aún así se quedó a mirar lo que pasaría…

Ulquiorra estaba tranquilo, complacido, libre de un fastidioso y, presumiblemente, sexo-adicto, definitivamente estaría de buen humor un buen rato, ver rabiar al peliazul era entretenido, tenía ganas de hacerlo enojar aún más, sólo por el mero placer de verlo estallar y sufrir más…

—Deja de ser un mal perdedor—Ulquiorra hundió más el dedo en la llaga—Guardaré mi "premio" para otra ocasión, hoy no requiero de un esclavo y mucho menos de un pésimo cocinero…—Shawlong estuvo a punto de decirle algo, tal vez iba a despedirlo, pero Grimmjow habló primero sin darle tiempo de nada.

—¡Hiciste trampa! ¡Tiene que ser eso!—grito furioso el cocinero— ¡No es posible que pierda contra ti si puedo levantar hasta ciento cincuenta kilos!—lo haría confesar y luego lo haría pagar por ello, era imposible que hubiese perdido, esa posibilidad simplemente no existía para él.

—No me interesa si cargas cinco gramos o cinco toneladas, no hice trampa, fue legal—

—¿Legal? ¡Apuesto que no levantas ni cien kilos!—

—No tiene importancia, pero si lo quieres saber, puedo levantar hasta ochenta kilos—claro que no dijo que eso era con todo su esfuerzo y desde luego que dependía del objeto a cargar y el tiempo a hacerlo, pero no valía la pena aclarar esos detalles ¿Cierto?

—¡Eso sigue siendo mucho menos que ciento cincuenta!—

—No hice trampa—

—¡Pruébalo!—

—Soy zurdo…—

—¡Eso no es…! … Espera… ¡¿Qué?—parpadeó un par de veces como si no lo hubiera entendido.

—Soy zurdo—

—¿Es en serio?—miró al rubio con la mirada incrédula y éste solo asintió con timidez—¿Y por qué demonios no me lo dijiste antes?—

—¡No creí que fueran a jugar vencidas!—se defendió el rubio—¿Cómo iba a adivinar que eso era importante?—lo que él decía a Grimmjow no le importaba, lo único que contaba para él era que Ulquiorra había ganado bien y punto.

Joder, adiós a su noche de sexo con ese "Trasero caliente". Ulquiorra terminó con los manteles, después de haberse acomodado el uniforme, sonrió a escondidas de todos ellos, ganarle a ese idiota había sido tan bueno como cuando fantaseaba con destripar a cierto conejo destructor, tal vez se sentía tan bien como cuando soñaba que llegaban "platillos voladores" con extraterrestres de piel verde que venían a destruir la tierra… Tenía que dejar de ver Invasor Zim antes de irse a dormir…

Grimmjow se fue a la cocina gruñendo, no iba a admitir esa derrota ¡Claro que no! Ya podría pensar en algo para invalidar ese fracaso, mientras Yylfort suspiró aliviado, al menos viviría un poco más.

Unos minutos después entraron unos clientes, el mesero rubio sonrió al verlos entrar, se trataba de Renji y un "lindo" chico de cabello naranja estaba con él, tenía muchas ganas de fastidiarlo ya que por la manera en que hablaba el pelinaranja se notaba que ni idea tenía de que el pelirrojo trabajaba ahí, iba a ser tan divertido… Tomó el pedido como si no conociera a Renji y se fue a dejarlo en la cocina pero sus planes se frustraron porque Shawlong lo hizo quedarse ese día como su ayudante por lo que Grimmjow iba a salir a meserear en su lugar.

Ulquiorra ni siquiera se enteró porque lo habían mandado a comprar unas especias de última hora y salió por la puerta de atrás, recién iba regresando cuando Grimmjow salió de la cocina para llevar el pedido a sus comensales, Yylfort le había comentado que sus clientes eran Renji y otro chico por lo que debía fingir que no lo conocía, ya que planeaba jugarle una broma. El peliazul llegó a la mesa y asentó los platos con su natural elegancia.

—Provecho señores—dijo con ese acento francés, que derretía todo aquel que lo oía, mientras sonreía y miraba al pelirrojo, el cual se quedó quieto al tiempo que sentía un escalofrío subir por su espina dorsal, estaba seguro de que eso era por la vibra "maligna" del peliazul.

—¿Grimmjow?—dijo el otro chico con sorpresa, no podía equivocarse, ese tono de cabello era único—¿Tú eres Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez?—

—…Kurosaki… Ichigo…—susurró el peliazul, casi petrificado, no creyó que lo encontraría así, tan de repente, estaba consciente de que topárselo era posible ¡Pero justo ahí no! No podía ser cierto…

—¿Trabajas en este lugar?—Ichigo estaba que no se lo podía creer—¿Tan mal te fue que estás trabajando de mesero en este lugar?...—


	7. Chapter 7

"**Entre la cocina y el Espacio estelar"**

**Capítulo VII**

"**Te Reto"**

Kurosaki Ichigo, un joven de tez bronceada, cabello naranja y ojos miel, pasaba ligeramente los metro setenta de altura, de complexión ligeramente atlética, de carácter más bien reservado y un tanto serio, que solo mostraba su lado más blando y suave cuando estaba con sus amigos cercanos, siempre dispuesto a ayudar sin pedir nada a cambio.

El y Grimmjow se habían conocido en Tokio, cuando iban a la preparatoria…

Compitieron por tres largos años, como "diversión", para demostrar quien era el mejor. Carreras, fútbol, básquetbol, tenis, carrera de obstáculos, incluso llegaban a competir para ver quien de ellos podía retener la respiración por más tiempo o para ver quien se emborrachaba primero.

Iban demasiado parejos, no había nada en lo que uno pudiera aplastar al otro de manera aplastante, hasta que llegaron a retarse en dos cosas. La primera fue levantamiento de pesas, Grimmjow era capaz de levantar más peso que Ichigo y por más tiempo también, la segunda fue en la cocina… El peliazul gozaba de un "Don Especial" para cocinar que nadie podía negar, así fue como Grimmjow conoció el Arte de preparar alimentos y se enamoró del oficio…

Ellos jamás fueron amigos pero su rivalidad se podía compara con una sólida amistad, cuando lo habían necesitado fueron capaces de ser solidarios entre ellos.

Después de terminar la preparatoria se siguieron viendo, para competir, por un par de meses más, hasta que el peliazul "desapreció" de Tokio repentinamente. Ichigo escuchó rumores de que se había ido del país, a Francia más concretamente, porque su padre había aceptado un puesto de trabajo en ese lugar. Jamás conoció a la familia de Grimmjow, lo único que sabía de él era que tenía una hermana. Luego de perderlo de vista por casi cuatro años no se imaginó que lo hallaría justo ahí, sirviendo mesas en un restaurante de mediana calidad… ¿Se trataría a caso de una broma? No podía creérselo, Grimmjow tenía talento como para ser el chef de un lugar infinitamente mejor, incluso él, a quien el faltaba un poco de variedad, ya tenía trabajo en un hotel de cinco estrellas, en donde servían sus creaciones culinaria a precios exorbitantes, en comparación con los de ese menú claro, el cual, apropósito, era bastante pobre en imaginación, en otro momento jamás se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza comer ahí, solo aceptó porque Renji lo había invitado… Ahora que lo veía, pensó, Grimmjow quizás nunca fue a Francia después de todo…

—¿Trabajas en este lugar?—preguntó Ichigo, como si no fuera obvio—¿Tan mal te fue que estás trabajando de mesero en este restaurante?—ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo lejos que habían llegado sus palabras hasta después de haberlas pronunciado, lo peor fue que no tuvo tiempo de disculparse por su rudeza.

—¡Trabajo en donde me di mi gana!—el peliazul se cruzó de brazos, eso sí que había dolido, el pelinaranja no podría entender el cómo se sentía, después de todo Ichigo había crecido con todo lo que un chico hubiera podido desear—¡Además alguien quien no podía no voltear un _Omelet_, sin romperlo, no tiene derecho ah hablar! ¿No, "Quemaqueques"?—usó el apodo que años atrás él le había puesto después de que Ichigo quemara unos hotkakes desastrosamente.

—Sí claro—contestó irritado, ese tipo si que podía hacerle hervir la sangre de coraje en segundos—Para que sepas, eso quedó atrás, ahora soy un Chef _Profesional_ "Mr snowball" —el apodo que él le puso a Grimmjow luego de verlo rodar al tratar de esquiar por primera vez…

—See, como no, hasta crees que un tipo que creer que "Flamear" significa incendiar la cocina puede ser chef, se vale soñar "quemaqueques"—sonrió burlonamente, sin descruzar los brazos, estaba a al defensiva porque **sabía** que estaba jugando con fuego, lo cual dolería mucho más después.

—Al menos puedo decir que lo soy, en cambio tú solo eres un _mesero_—así habían sido las cosas entre ellos siempre, competencia, rivalidad y un poco de ponzoña, casi como si nada hubiese cambiado.

—Palabras, solo palabras, Kurosaki—dijo con cierta furia, si el otro en verdad se había convertido en chef entonces que se lo tragara la tierra porque estaba mil veces jodido—"Quemaqueques" no podría llegar a ser chef nunca—

—¿Acaso quieres una prueba, "Snowball"?—estaba tan irritado que ni siquiera pensó en lo que le estaba diciendo—¡Está bien! ¡Si eso quieres, eso tendrás!—Ichigo se puso de pie para que quedaran frente a frente, o lo más cercano a ello porque Grimmjow seguía siendo más alto—Mañana mismo, escoge el lugar y la hora, vamos a ver quien es mejor chef ahora—las palabras salieron solas, hacía mucho que quería encontrarse con él, para poder retarlo y ver que tanto había progresado cada uno, si es que el otro habría estudiado para chef también, lo único que no se imagino es que su deseo se cumpliría tan de repente…

—¿Estas loco, no?—contestó con esa sonrisa confiada, que escondía su nerviosismo, ¿Kurosaki rentándolo después de todas las veces en que lo derrotó? ¡Que era ridículo!

—¿Tienes miedo? Tú, el no-le-temo-a-nada ¿Negándose a un reto?—lo pinchó justo en el orgullo, sabía que le ego de peliazul no tenía igual, jamás le diría que no a eso.

—¡Aquí, a las diez de la mañana!—contestó desafiante—Tú traerás **todos** los ingredientes—no pensó en lo que le contestaba, lo cual iba a lamentar más tarde, cuando quisiera pensarlo bien.

—De acuerdo ¿Quién será el juez?—se miraron con tanta intensidad que era increíble que no se hubieran matada con solo verse—¿Qué tal tu jefe?—estaba adivinando que el chef del lugar era el que mandaba—Confío que, como chef, respetará la competencia—

—Como quieras, me da igual…—siguió mirándolo con desdén, aunque en lo profundo de su ser algo le decía que eso no acabaría nada bien.

—Te veré a las diez…—dicho eso salió del local. Sin siquiera haber probado la comida y no se acordaría de ello hasta media hora después. Cuando notara que estaba caminando solo.

Renji tragó saliva, no pudo comentar nada, ni comer, no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo es que eso había pasado. Que Grimmjow e Ichigo se conocieran había sido una verdadera sorpresa y el reto por supuesto que lo había dejado sin habla, le dio la impresión de que iba a correr sangre.

Shawlong miró a Grimmjow desaprobatoriamente, ¡Ni siquiera le había preguntado su parecer! Pero bueno, tal vez así Grimmjow se espabilaba, quizás se esforzaría y así recuperaría su amor a la cocina. Pero no iba a dejarlo sin su respectivo castigo, era su jefe ¡Tenía que respetarlo como tal!

Ulquiorra simplemente caminó hacia la mesa de Renji, ignorando a los demás, recogió la comida y se la llevo de regreso a la cocina, pareció que nadie notó lo que estaba haciendo.

Todo quedó en silencio, hasta que Grimmjow caminó hacia la cocina

—¡Comida gratis!—gritó Yylfort, celebrando tempranamente, pensaba colarse el día siguiente para ver que podía sacar…

—¡Cállate!—la voz del peliazul, mas el estruendo que causo al azotar la puerta de la cocina hicieron estremecer al rubio, a Renji e incluso Ulquiorra se mostró sorprendido por un instante, se dieron cuenta que el peliazul había quedado de muy mal humo, él se retiró, subió las escaleras y se encerró en la habitación que había ocupado como cuarto. Estaba consciente de la idiotez que acababa de cometer, ya no había marcha atrás, él no era de los que corría, pero, quizás, en esta ocasión debió de haber huido…

Shawlong miró a los tres meseros, Renji se tendría que quedar a trabajar ese día y lo hizo sin objetar, estaba demasiado estupefacto como para poder quejarse. Diroy llegaría un poco después, Edorad tenían vacaciones, dejó la cocina en manos de Yylfort por un momento, él tenía que hablar con cierto peliazul, tenía que hacerle ver qué comportándose como un niño berrinchudo no iba a solucionar nada ¡Ya tenía veintidós años! Debía de comportarse como un hombre y no como un mocoso malcriado…  
subió las escaleras y toco aquella puerta, que, por increíble que parezca, no tenía seguro, entró aún cuando el peliazul no le dijo que pudiera pasar. Grimmjow estaba de espaldas a él, mirando por la ventana, por el reflejo del vidrio podía ver su ceño extremadamente fruncido, estaba tan enojado que su cuerpo temblaba de pura rabia, el jefe no recordaba haberlo visto tan furioso, no desde hacía muchos años, tal vez el problema del chico tenía que ver con aquel pelinaranja, tal vez…

—Grimmjow…—Shawlong comenzó despacio, no quería arriesgarse a un repentino estallido de ira en su contra, el peliazul era muy propenso a desquitarse con quien se le cruzara.

—¡No me digas nada!— rugió el más joven, estrellando sus puños contra el marco de la ventana, lo que menos necesitaba era un estúpido sermón—Lo que sea te lo pagaré, no tienes que hacer nada si no quieres—bufó un poco menos iracundo, de todas formas el conocía el resultado de antemano de su "pelea".

—No me molesta, Grimmjow—procedió con cuidado—Pero tú mismo me has dicho que ya no tienes deseos de cocinar—apreciaba perfectamente los bufidos del chico gracias al reflejo del cristal—¿Por qué retaste a Kurosaki? Él es chef de uno de los grandes hoteles de Tokio—comentó con mucho cuidado.

—Sé que no me mentía—no tenía ni la menor idea sobre la vida del pelinaranja, pero sabía que no mentía al mirarlo a los ojos—¡No lo soporto!—volvió a estrellar sus puños contra el marco, tenía tantas ganas de romper algo hasta que no quedara nada del objeto, tenía que desquitar su furia con algo o acabaría muerto por un ataque de bilis—¡No lo soporto! ¡Sólo es un idiota ¿Cómo puede un imbécil como él ser cocinero de un restaurante de cinco estrellas?—golpeó repetidas veces el marco, respiraba con bastante fuerza y en su voz se podía sentir toda la ira y el rencor que había acumulado.

El mayor comprendió que no tenía caso ir a decirle nada, el problema de su "hermanito" no era con Kurosaki después de todo, había algo más profundo, algo le había pasado en Francia, estaba seguro, pero el orgulloso no iba a decirles nada, esperaba que fuera algo que se pudiera solucionar con el tiempo, tal vez no…

Grimmjow se quedó en su cuarto, su jefe no le pidió que saliera, de hacerlo era posible que acabara destruyendo alago o matara a alguien. En el restaurante todo funcionaba como normalmente, entró poca gente, pero al ser martes era algo "normal", además que estaban en época de vacaciones, terminaron algo tarde, pero como su jefe los pasaba a dejar en sus casa no tenían objeción alguna.

Ulquiorra entró tranquilamente a su departamento, había dejado el estero prendido, con tres discos, uno de música clásica, uno de rockpop y el último con la banda sonora de los "X-Files", eso para que el mencionado conejo no se sintiera solo… Solo a alguien como Ichimaru Gin se le podía ocurrir criar a una monstruosidad como esa. Apropósito de esa "cosa, ya tenía varios días con ella y aún no se aprendía su nombre, por pereza más que por cualquier otra cosa.

Y ahí estaba esa abominable pelusa ¡Justo sobre su colchón de agua! Tendría que usar su aspiradora de mano para deshacerse de todos esos pelitos, menos mal que no era alérgico. Hacía mucho calor y eso que eran casi las dos de la madrugada, se moría de sueño, pero no quiso ir a dormir si no se daba un baño primero. Puso a llenar su tina mientras se desvestía, lo cual le costó un poco de trabajo, tenía los dos brazos adoloridos, Debió haberse imaginado que ese tipo tenía mucha fuerza, su hombro derecho se sentía destrozado, y su mano se había azotado horriblemente, su izquierdo estaba mejor, pero no pudo haber aguantado tanto como hubiese deseado o podría haber perdido, pero no importaba ya que le había ganado y por lo tanto podría reclamar su "premio! Luego, había podido recuperar su cinturón y no había tenido que soportarlo toda la noche… Tres victorias en una, ¿Qué más podía pedir?

Enjabono su cuerpo y su cabello, tallándolo perfectamente bien, tallándolo perfectamente bien, después de enjuagarse todo rastro de jabón se metió a la tina, era tan relajante que comenzó a adormilarse.

Parpadeaba pesadamente, respirando lenta profundamente, dejó de sentir la humedad del agua, ahora se veía en el restaurante, todo lucía como el recordaba, las paredes claras, las mesas en su sitio y con sus manteles blancos, también el conejo de Ichimaru estaba ahí, pero su cerebro no lo registró como algo extraño, es más, el conejo estaba sentado por ahí, disfrutando de una taza de té extremadamente endulzado y él le estaba llevando una rebanada de pastel que le gustó mucho al animalito…  
Ahora tenía que volver a la cocina, el conejo quería probar el cheesecake, aunque no llegó muy lejos, unos fuertes brazos lo rodearon, abrazándolo por la espalda, el trataba de zafarse, mas era en vano, el otro chico era más fuerte que él.

—¿Qué te pasa Mignon?—le susurró al oído para luego girarlo y quedar frente a frente—¿Porqué tan arisco?—aquella voz le pareció lo más sexy del mundo…

—Estoy trabajando—le contesto sin sentimiento alguno en la voz, esa escena se repetía mucho ya, a su parecer.

—Ow… ¿Por qué eres tan frío conmigo? —Ulquiorra no respondió a esa queja—Sólo quiero jugar un rato contigo…—

—Yo no quiero jugar—contesto tajante y quiso irse, pero aquellos brazos lo aprisionaron al instante.

—No importa—lo apretó contra su cuerpo, de nuevo por su espalda—Juguemos un poco más—besó su cuello con delicadeza mientras le sacaba el uniforme, esas manos pasaron sobre el pálido torso, acariciándolo muy lentamente…

Para cuando se dio cuenta se hallaba desnudo, sobre una de aquellas mesas, el otro estaba frente a él, acariciándolo sin pudor hasta la más remota parte de su intimidad, pero aún no dejaba de besarle el cuello de esa manera tan exquisita que lo enloquecía.

—Ya te dije que no quiero jugar—replicó suavemente, entre gemidos, su cuerpo ardía como lava viva…

—Sólo un poco más chèrie—sintió su lengua sobre su oreja, lamiéndola perversamente—Un poco más…—Ulquiorra puso sus manos sobre el pecho del otro, quien aún estaba vestido, las fue bajando lentamente, acariciándolo con descaro, hasta llegar a su intimidad, tocándola por encima de la ropa, sintiendo ese gran bulto crecer aún mas, también notó que sus mejillas comenzaron a quemarle.

—Te vez hermoso de color cereza, Ulquiorra—le susurró sensualmente, cuando el pelinegro alzó la mirada, al oír su nombre, sintió el choque con aquellos ojos azules, parecían dos luces resplandecientes, opacaban todo lo demás, y su cuerpo comenzó a arderle de una manera que nunca antes había experimentado…

Ulquiorra abrió los ojos al instante, a pesar de estar dentro del agua podía sentir que estaba sudando. ¿Qué había sido eso? Ya antes había tenido sueños húmedos con otras personas, con artistas de televisión, incluso con "Molder" de los X-files, con ·Data" de Star Trek The Next Generation y cómo olvidar aquella vez con el "Depredador", sin contar sus fantasías con desconocidos, pero jamás había tenido fantasías con sus compañeros de trabajo.

No quería ni pensar en lo que ese sueño podría significar, sin embargo ahora tenía un problema entre sus piernas que le demandaba "soluciones", desafortunadamente para él, mientras se ocupaba de arreglar su "·`problema" no podía dejar de pensar en cierto tipo de cabellos azul neón…

Para Grimmjow las cosas no habían ido nada bien, no había podido dormir casi nada, ver a Kurosaki no había hecho más que despertar en él el "pasado" que había querido evadir… Las palabras de su padre, el llanto de su madre, todas las veces que le gritó, todas las veces que lo apartó ¿Por qué demonios tuvo que pasar? ¡Debió quedarse callado! Pero no pudo reprimir su maldito orgullo. Odiaba a Ichigo, lo hacía con toda su alma, desde el momento en que se habían conocido sintió odiarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Ese idiota tenía todo lo que él deseó, incluso se hubiese conformado con únicamente la mitad de lo que Ichigo tenía y, aún así, ese imbécil se quejaba de su familia. ¡Tenía la suerte de tener lo que otros deseaban ansiosamente y se quejaba de ello! Fue por ello que lo retaba todo el tiempo y se vanagloriaba de derrotarlo cada vez, disfrutando de ganarle hasta las entrañas, pero ahora ya no podría hacerlo, no tenía manera de ganarle esta vez, no tenía motivación, no tenía una razón para ganar, ni siquiera derrotarlo le harían sonreír. No debió haber caído en ese estúpido juego, ahora no tendría manera de salvar lo poco que le quedaba…

A las nueve de la mañana Shawlong ya había llegado, con varias cosas para la competencia, por fortuna su cocina era grande y tenía dos estufas en ella, los "contendientes· podrían hacer uso de ella sin chocar, o eso esperaba. Grimmjow ya estaba de pie, vestía unos vaqueros desteñidos y una camisa negra con diseños abstractos en colores neón en la espalda, permanecía sentado en una silla, con las piernas cruzadas y los brazos sobre una de las mesas, su cabeza a su vez estaba sobre sus brazos, se notaba bastante "apagado", el hecho de que llevara tenis puestos, y no sus amadas botas, eran una muy mala señal…

–No estás de humor para esto y aún así lo vas a hacer—habló el jefe, el peliazul no se movió ni un poquito pese a que lo estaba escuchando—Siempre vas a contar con mi apoyo Grimmjow, siempre—no le contestó, ni si quiera para quejarse o decir alguna grosería. El mayor comenzaba a preocuparse seriamente, no quería pensar en lo que esa actitud tan distante podía significar.

A las diez en punto Ichigo estuvo en el lugar, acompañado de Renji, Yylfort, Diroy, y Edorad, y con ellos iba su viejo amigo Nakim, parecía una reunión de graduados. Grimmjow frunció el seño más de lo que se podía creer, no se suponía que ninguno de ellos debía de estar ahí, a quien quería ver, aun si solo se burlaba de lo que pasara, no apareció por ningún lado, pensó que Ulquiorra no se dignaría a presentarse, bueno, quizás sería mejor así…

Shawlong los miró atentamente mientras cocinaban, para asegurarse de que no habría pleitos, durante poco más de una hora todos permanecieron a la espera, muriéndose de hambre mientras los exquisitos aromas los torturaban.

Ichigo fue el primero en dar sus tres platillos, eran un entremés, el plato fuerte y un postre, sirvió para el juez y para los cinco invitados. Dio una pequeña introducción de los pasillos y todos probaron encantados, excepto el peliazul, quien permanecía recargado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina. Todos estaban emocionados, Ichigo era un gran chef, Shawlong jamás había preparado algo que fuese ni la mitad de bueno, el pelinaranja se mantenía sereno y cordial, como si todos fuesen viejos amigos, bueno ya no eran unos niños para estarse peleando por todo, el se había preparado para recibir el veredicto como un adulto maduro y responsable, era hora de que el peliazul presentara sus platillos.

Apenas y les dio el nombre de cada plato, sin introducción y parecía enojado por tener que entregarlos. Sus amigos sonrieron al probarlos, comentando que estaba muy "Rico" para desconcierto de Renji, quien estuvo a punto de replicar que esa comida no era nada del otro mundo, pero en ese momento Shawlong se puso de pie, agradeciendo el que lo dejaran ser el Juez de la "contienda", el ganador era obvio, se acercó a Kurosaki para felicitarlo, todo ante la nerviosa mirada de los demás, tenían miedo de la muy violenta reacción del peliazul…


	8. Chapter 8

"**Entre la cocina y el Espacio estelar"**

**Capítulo VIII**

"**Ausente"**

Ichigo estaba estupefacto ¿El, el ganador? ¿No se trataría de una broma? Por los gestos nerviosos de los otros y por la actitud tan áspera de Grimmjow debía de suponer que era en serio. El peliazul se fue a la cocina sin decir nada, todos respiraron con cierto alivio, pero aun les faltaba soportarlo el resto del día con ese humor infernal, al menos por ahora no mataría a nadie…

Ichigo seguía desconcertado ¿Cómo era que en verdad había ganado? Grimmjow siempre fue mejor que él.

—Discúlpalo—pidió Shawlong—a pesar de tener ya veintidós años se porta como un crío de cinco—miró al pelinaranja de manera objetiva, él lo conocía porque lo había visto en varias revistas de cocina—Tal vez esto sea justo lo que él necesita—sonrío casi imperceptiblemente, ya que el siempre era muy serio.

—¿Perder, él?—el pelinaranja estaba que aún no se la creía—No había conocido a nadie mejor que él para Cocinar, yo no creía que llegaría a superarlo—sentía en su interior que estaba siendo defraudado, algo le decía que ahí había algo mas— Es extraño que se halla comportado así, antes él no quedaba satisfecho hasta que hubiese probado lo que hice para burlarse de mi "falta de talento"—los miró, a todos, con detenimiento, analizándola situación—Algo le pasó ¿Cierto?—

—Compruébalo tú mismo—Shawlong le ofreció de la comida que el peliazul había preparado, mirando el gesto de incredulidad del pelinaranja—¿Qué piensas tú sobre esto?—

—No puede ser…—esa comida era lo más… insípido que había probado en su vida, no porque no tuviera sabor, era más bien que… no había nada especial en ella.—¡El cocina mucho mejor que esto!—eso lo hacía sentir herido ¿Qué caso tenía ganar de esa manera?

—Eso era antes… Desde que regresó él me dijo que no podía volver a cocinar—contesto con un cierto aire de pesar mientras tomaba asiento junto a Ichigo—Creí que esta competencia lo haría cambiar de parecer y que el haría superar lo que fuera que le hubiese pasado, pero creo que no ha funcionado…—

Kurosaki se quedó pensativo, debió imaginar que algo andaba mal desde el momento en que Grimmjow no se había burlado de él o que no dio una introducción a sus platillos, como el gustaba hacer para presumir, esperaba que lo que le pasara a Grimmjow no fuera algo tan malo. Se despidió cortésmente de todos, agrediéndoles todas sus atenciones más aún por permitirle cocinar ahí mismo. No sabía lo que le pasaría al peliazul, pero le tenía un cariño especial, él creía que eran amigos, de alguna extraña manera, sentía que debía ayudarlo a ser el de antes, pero no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo hacerlo. Antes de hacer cualquier cosa tendría que hacer una pequeña investigación…

Ulquiorra se había levantado tarde, de nuevo, su noche no había sido precisamente buena, cada que cerraba los ojos solo veía en azul, lo cual le molestaba bastante y cuando por fin había podido conciliar el sueño solo tuvo "la peor pesadilla de toda su vida" El y el peliazul teniendo sexo, pervertidamente, ¡Sobre la luna! Hasta el mismo reconocía que eso era bastante loco y bizarro.

Lo peor del caso es que al despertar tenía una "linda casita de campaña" brotando su sábana, para colmo de males el mentado conejo había decidido que aquel era un buen lugar para dormirse, ganas de matar a la pelusa no le faltaron, menos mal que había decidido dormir tapado porque, debido a su cansancio, se había acostado desnudo. Ese maldito conejo no solo era un destructor, también era un morboso pervertido. Tenía que dejar de pensar en ello, que una pelusa siniestra tratara de "violarlo" sonaba demasiado desquiciado, incluso para él.

Con su pereza "fortalecida" no se levanto de la cama hasta después del medio día, se paseó en su departamento con solo los bóxers puestos, con todos los ventiladores prendidos y su único motivo fue que tenía hambre.

Supo de la contienda de aquellos dos locos de cabellos llamativos, ese tipo que había ido con Renji tampoco le agradó, por lo que, y como nadie lo invitó directamente, no se presentó, El no era ningún gorrón como la bola de ineptos que trabajaba ahí, es más, ni siquiera sentía la mínima curiosidad por saber quien había ganado, pero aquella imagen del peliazul gimiendo suavemente no abandonaba su cabeza. ¡Jamás debió tocarlo el día anterior! El recuerdo de ese bulto formándose bajo sus manos era tan vivido y ardiente que no lo dejaba en paz… ¡Maldita sea! ¡Si seguía así rompería el record de más autocomplacencias en un día! Tenía que calmarse.

Sacó uno de sus documentales de avistamientos ovni, en ingles por supuesto, le había salido muy caro, pero cada centavo invertido en él valía la pena. Se puso a mirarlo mientras bebía un refresco casi a punto de congelación. Al momento de beberlo una de esas gotitas que resbalaban por la superficie de la lata cayó sobre su pecho, deslizándose lentamente… Otra más le siguió y él, inconscientemente, se pegó el frío metal sobre su tetilla, su cuerpo se estremeció, no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo se sentirían los dientes de Grimmjow sobre su piel, cómo sería su aliento sobre su…

¿Lo acababa de llamar por su nombre? En verdad se estaba poniendo mal, muy, muy mal. Deslizó sus manos sobre su cuerpo, dejando la lata de lado, tenía su virilidad despierta de nuevo, por eso odiaba las malditas hormonas, una vez que comenzaban a hacer de las suyas no lo dejaban en paz.

Se recostó sobre el sofá, jadeando, su ropa interior estaba hasta sus tobillos y sus manos se movían rápidamente sobre su sexo, buscando alivio, pero él sabía que eso solo sería momentáneo, no podía deshacerse de esa maldita obsesión tan rápido como lo hubiese deseado.

Al dar las seis el restaurante estaba abierto, Shawlong e Yylfort se hacían cargo de la cocina, Edorad, Renji y Ulquiorra ya estaban acabando de arreglar las mesas, Grimmjow no aparecía por ningún lado, pero el pelinegro no iba a ser quien preguntara por él, no sedeaba que nadie sospechara de su mal sana y recién obsesión.

Después de que Ichigo se marchara el jefe fue a hablar con el peliazul, pero éste había salido por la puerta de atrás y en ese momento Shawlong consideró que lo mejor era dejar a su joven amigo solo por un rato, quizás un poco de aire y ejercicio despejaran su cabeza y hallara alguna salida a sus problemas. La tarde de miércoles pasó normal, como cada miércoles en el lugar…

Grimmjow seguía caminado, se había detenido varias veces durante todo el día para descansar un rato para después seguir andando. Odiaba perder, más cuando lo hacía de esa manera tan miserable.

Tal vez su "padre" tenía razón… No, él no era su padre, pero después de llamarlo así por más de 20 años era difícil perder la costumbre.

Había caminado sin rumbo y no tenía idea de en donde estaba, tampoco le importaba. Llegó a un parque cuando el sol comenzaba a caer, se sentó en una de sus bancas, bajo el resguardo de la sombra de un árbol. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Qué quería? No hacía nada y no quería nada, era así de simple, no fue tan difícil de reconocer ¿Verdad? ¿Qué podía pedir si no tenía derecho a nada?

Suspiró decepcionado, ¿Eso era todo? ¿No tenía nada más? Se sentía más decepcionado de sí mismo, seguramente Shawlong también se sentía así de él,

Se levantó de aquella banca y caminó un poco más, pateando con fuerza un basurero que se hallaba en su camino, consiguiendo asustar a algunos niños que estaban cerca. Su vida era un asco,

La noche cayó por completo y no tenía a donde ir, tampoco sintió hambre, simplemente vagaría hasta caer rendido en cualquier lado, no sería la primera vez que dormiría en la calle, a merced de vándalos y adictos, se había vuelto más fuerte y violento durante esos meses que estuvo vagando en Francia, viviendo de los trabajos eventuales que le habían salido… Tal vez eso era lo que tenía que hacer, Karakura no había sido un buen lugar para él, tal vez en otra ciudad pudiese hallar algo mejor. Pero tenía que pensarlo bien, quizás mañana, que ya hubiese descansado un poco, viera todo más claro.

Después de un largo rato miró su reloj, estaba oscuro ya y pasaban de las doce de la noche, había caminado tanto y no le dolían las piernas, quizás porque no había estado pendiente de la hora. Miró para notar que se hallaba en un barrio "regular", buscaría alguna casa abandonada para dormir allí, solo esperaba que nadie lo molestara o iba a conocer su verdadera furia.

Shawlong llevó a todos a sus casas, quedándose un poco preocupado, pero le había dado a Grimmjow copias de las llaves del local, por lo que si volvía más tarde podría abrir sin problemas. Quiso llamarlo pero ese necio habla apagado su celular. Solo le quedaba esperar. Al día siguiente fue temprano al restaurante hallándolo vacío, ahora sí que comenzaba a preocuparse en serio por el chico, pero iba a concederle un poco más tiempo, sólo unas horas para que volviera antes de ponerse paranoico y llamar a la policía…

Ese jueves el restaurante trabajó normalmente, los chicos estaban preocupados porque no sabían nada de Grimmjow, peor el jefe los convenció de esperar un poco más, diciéndoles que le peliazul necesitaba tiempo, Renji se mantuvo al margen de la situación, para él, Grimmjow, solo estaba haciendo berrinche; Ulquiorra pretendió que no le importaba en lo absoluto, más no podía evitar preguntarse por el paradero del otro, había logrado "domar" a sus hormonas, pero, aún así, el peliazul, le causaba mucha intriga, no recordaba con claridad el sabor de sus labios y quería volver a sentirlos, esas malditas fantasías no lo iban a dejar en paz hasta que satisficiera, aunque se a un poco, su obsesión con Grimmjow.

Entraron varias personas al restaurante, entre ellas una joven bajita de cabellos negros, se dirigió a su mesa de siempre, sin apartar la vista del suelo, como si estuviera avergonzada, o al menos eso fue lo que todos pudieron percibir de ella. Renji fue de inmediato a atenderla, ya que a ella no le gustaba que ningún otro mesero al atendiera si él estaba en turno.

—¿Un "conejo"?—preguntó el con una sonrisa, recordando el incidente del otro día y a ese hombre de tés blanca y de mirada seria, desde el momento en que lo vio no pudo sacarlo de su cabeza…

—Mmm No, yo… Sólo venía a disculparme por lo que pasó el otro día…—ella hablaba despacio, sonriendo tristemente, cada que iba a ese lugar tenía que ser a escondidas de su hermano—Yo no quería que…—

—Está bien, Rukia—él le sonrió con sinceridad—Sé lo que es tener "situaciones" con familiares— bueno él no lo sabía personalmente, peor conocía a muchas personas con "hermanos problemáticos".

—Sí, pero... Es que Niisama…—ella no sabía cómo explicarle la situación—A él no le gusta que venga aquí, ni que hable con otras personas, pero… El no es malo—se apresuró a aclarar—Es solo que…—

—Su posición social no se lo permite—dijo él por ella, sin dejar de sonreírle—Desde el primer día que viniste supe que eras de buena familia, Rukia, incluso pensé que eras una "Pesada, pero me equivoqué, eres una chica amable y sincera—la mirada de él permanecía tranquila mientras que la de ella se humedecía—Por eso acepté atenderte siempre, asique no te preocupes por tonterías, siempre vamos a ser amigos ¿Recuerdas?—le recordó, sin dejar de sonreírle. Mese atrás había sido ella la que le pidió que fueran amigos un día que se la encontró en una plaza, cuando vagaba sola, buscando un súper chappy de peluche…

—Gracias, Renji—ella susurró, sin importarle que la gente la mirara porque estaba llorando.

—Oe pero no llore o van a creer que te estoy haciendo algo—ella le sonrió son dejar de llorar—¿Quieres uh helado?—ella asintió suavemente—Pero va por mi cuenta y sin reclamos ¿Entendido?—él le guiñó el ojo coquetamente y se retiró por el postre.

—_Lo sabía—_pensó ella, secándose las lágrimas—_Renji no es ningún oportunista Niisama, pero tú no crees porque piensas que todos los "pobres" son iguales_—y ella se esforzaría porque su hermano viera que el pelirrojo era verdaderamente honesto y buen chico…

El resto de la jornada transcurrió normal, gente entrando y saliendo lentamente; Rukia se había quedado hasta casi las diez de la noche, mientras conversaba de poco en poco con el pelirrojo y de paso conocía un poco más al resto de los meseros, con excepción de Ulquiorra, quien permanecía más distante de lo normal.

Shawlong estaba cada vez más preocupado, Grimmjow aún no aparecía y tampoco contestaba al celular, tal vez no tenía dinero consigo y con esa derrota a cuestas era capaz de cometer una locura… rezaba interiormente para que ese muchacho no salieran en ninguna nota sangrienta, ni en asaltos ni nada parecido. Años atrás, cuando se acercó a él por primera vez, un día que lo vio en un callejón, formaron una banda, se dedicaron a romper las reglas, a irrumpir en lugares prohibidos, robaban e incluso se peleaban mucho con cualquiera que fuera lo suficientemente idiota como meterse en su camino, todo con el único propósito de "divertirse". El peliazul siempre tuvo la necesidad de llamar la atención y ser notado como alguien con "_Poder_". Infringía la ley cómo un reto para demostrar que podía salirse con la suya. Solo le quedaba esperar que nada malo pasara…

Grimmjow se había despertado con los primeros rayos del sol, a diferencia de lo que pensaba el trenzado él tenía dinero; Se compró una botella de agua para lavarse la cara y saciar su sed. Seguía bastante deprimido, no tenía ganas de hacer nada. Había buscado una vía al bosque cercano y se metió en él, se trepo a un árbol y se pasó ahí todo el día, auto compadeciéndose, maldiciendo y dormitando…

Tenía que pensar en que haría de ahora en adelante, estaba más que comprobado que no volvería a cocinar jamás, regresar al restaurante sólo lo haría sentir peor. Quizás su idea de la noche anterior no era tan mala, vagaría de nuevo, de ciudad en ciudad, hasta que hallara algo que lo motivara, si es que algo así existía por supuesto.

Hacía un calor del demonio, pero lo soporto sin moverse de ese árbol. Al caer la noche miró las estrellas, contemplándolas sentía una gran nostalgia por tiempo pasado, por lo que deseó por años… Finalmente lo había decidido, recorrería Japón, cuando tuviera las fuerzas suficientes para ello, por ahora no tenía ni la menor intención de moverse, todos esos recuerdos lo estaban destrozando, lo deseaba en ese preciso momento era morirse…

Pasaron varios días, amanecía un domingo y varios de ellos habían salido a las calles, por parejas, incluso Renji y Rukia se habían apuntado con ellos para buscar al peliazul por toda la ciudad, aunque desafortunadamente no tenían una foto suya reciente, solo unas en donde Grimmjow tenía unos catorce años, eso sí, el cabello azul era algo muy inusual por lo que quizás tendrían suerte y alguien lo había visto.

A eso de las doce del día el propio Ichigo Kurosaki se había sumado a la búsqueda, él había hablado con un amigo quien le ayudo a localizara a la hermana del peliazul y ella le había hablado, muy poco realmente, sobre su familia y del porque Grimmjow era como era. El pelinaranja deseaba `poder hallarlo para meterle un buen golpe ¿Cómo alguien tan orgulloso se dejaba vencer así de fácil? ¡Claro que no iba a permitirlo! Iba a ayudarlo a salir de ese agujero, sea como sea, para pudiera seguir adelante, para él, Grimmjow, siempre fue un buen amigo y por esa amistad iba a hacerle entender a ese necio que no estaba solo. Lo tenía a él y a todos sus amigos, todos ellos eran una familia, eran los que lo amaban y se preocupaban por él tanto que ese día el restaurante no abriría y posiblemente estuviera cerrado hasta que lo hallasen, aun si eso significaba que tuvieran que buscarlo hasta por debajo de las piedras. Desafortunadamente no podían notificarlo como desaparecido por que él se había marchado por su propia voluntad. No había otra más que hacer que buscarlo de esa manera.

Ulquiorra había salido también, aunque por su cuenta, los demás no tenían que saber que él también lo estaba buscando. El sabía que ir de un lado para otro sin dirección no tenía caso, la ciudad era enorme y no lograrían nada con un método tan estúpido, si querían hallarlo debían de intentar algo más. El día anterior, en lo que todos estaba distraídos, planificando en cómo se dividirían para tratar de cubrir lo más posible de la ciudad él subió al segundo piso, tomó un prenda de Grimmjow para llevársela a Cirucci...

En un principio ella se sintió ofendida, no era ningún perro para rastrear personas y ni siquiera sabía si su habilidad podría usarse así, pero había algo que ella sí podía usar a su favor, ya que Ulquiorra parecía tener cierto apego emocional, aunque el pelinegro prefiriera decir "obsesión accidental", para con el desaparecido…

"Búscalo en un callejón en donde los perros se peleen para sobrevivir… En donde la luz del sol jamás llega y en dónde la escoria se muere de hambre… El muro es de ladrillos rojos y los rayos han cuarteado las paredes… "

Eso había dicho ella, pero en la ciudad habían muchos callejones y… Bueno, todo lo demás era metafórico. ¿Cómo se suponía que lo hallaría con algo así? Ella tenía amigos de muchas clases y repartidos por todos lados, preguntando fue que hallaron varios lugares a los que les atribuía la peor fama, pero había uno particularmente "acorde" a la descripción de la visión de ella, en donde los perros callejeros se peleaban para sobrevivir… Eso reducía las posibilidades, si es que estaban siguiendo la pista correcta claro, llegar ahí les tomó casi dos horas, estaba en l parte más lejana del lado sur del a ciudad, casi saliendo de ella; los edificios estaban deteriorados y habían vagos en las calles, Desde luego que ella decidió que era mejor retirarse antes e que le pasara algo… Ulquiorra solo entornó los ojos, sin que ella lo notara, dejándola partir, lo bueno era que había decidido ir en tenis, unos gastados que tenía solo porque se había olvidado de tirarlos…

El problema que tenía ahora era que el "barrio" era más o menos grande, para colmo de males tenía muchos callejones… Ella había dicho algo de unos ladrillos rojos y unos rayos, recorrió con detenimiento el lugar, tratando de no llamar la atención, pero había salido tarde de su casa y tardó más en llegar a ese lugar, de eso se había dado cuenta cuando notó que empezaba a oscurecer.

Estaba entrando la noche y aún no lo hallaba, no hubiera sido algo alarmante si no hubiera notado que apenas oscurecer la gente se guardó herméticamente, pensó que seguramente había bandas en el lugar y él estaba expuesto. Camino más rápido, volvería después, cuando hubiera sol que alumbrara las calles, pero era muy tarde, ya muchos habían notado su presencia ahí, era carne fresca… y le querían dar la bienvenida…

Ulquiorra había notado que había dos tipos que lo seguían, más o menos a dos cuadras de distancia, no quería pensar en ello pero, de ser lo que el creía, lo mejor era salir corriendo. A esos dos se les sumaron otros tres, ya iban corriendo detrás de él, ahora tenía un problema mayor, habían otros cuatro por delante, su única salida era la callejuela que tenia a unos pasos al frene, pero, si mal no recordaba, era un callejón… Estaba perdido si se metía ahí, seguramente era lo que esos malnacidos querían y morir violentamente a manos de esas basuras detestables estaba totalmente fuera de su plan de suicidio…


	9. Chapter 9

"**Entre la cocina y el Espacio estelar"**

**Capítulo IX**

"**Callejero"**

Ulquiorra miró al frente, estaba el callejón y los cuatros tipos, a sus espaldas los otros cinco, sea como sea era mejor sortear cuatro que cinco. Se dirigió al callejón, pretendiendo que entraría, pero siguió de largo, los cuatro delincuentes se precipitaron hacia él, lo cual Ulquiorra supo aprovechar, todo salía como lo había calculado segundos atrás, brinco sobre unas cajas de madera que habían por ahí y se impulsó para saltarlos, chocó contra el muro, lo cual no tenía importancia, siguió corriendo, tenía que salir de ahí o buscar en donde guardarse aunque ambas cosas parecían imposibles, la primera porque se había desorientado y no tenía ni la menor idea de a dónde dirigirse y la segunda era porque no conocía el lugar, y cualquier sitio que escogiera para guardarse era potencialmente peligroso para él.

Tampoco podría huir durante toda la noche, hacía mucho que no se ejercitaba tanto, estaba seguro que se cansaría antes que esos tipos además de que seguramente la banda de esos maleantes era numerosa, si lo llegaban a rodear estaba perdido… ¡Maldición! Debió haber pedido que alguien más lo acompañara, pero su orgullo no se lo había permitido.

Se había metido entre las callejuelas, tratando de no hacer ruido al correr, evadiendo esos asquerosos charcos de lodo mientras trataba de no `pisar a ninguno de los vagos que estaban tirados por ahí, miró rápidamente a su alrededor sin detenerse ¿Hacía donde se debía de dirigir ahora? A la derecha había un cartel amarillo de alguna película de hacía años, viejo y algo sucio, decidió que iría por ahí ya que el cartel se le hacía vagamente familiar, tal vez lo había visto al entra, seguramente aún lo perseguían y por desgracia su cuerpo le pedía ya que se detuviera por un respiro.

Dio una vuelta más, ya sin aliento, apenas pudo dar unos pasos y cayó, se había tropezado con una manta gris un poco sucia, había caído sobre un vago que dormía por ahí, aquel tipo, o tipa la verdad no sabía, simplemente gruñó y se lo sacudió de encima, el simplemente se levantó, no tenía caso despertar a ese vago si los de la banda lo hallaban, siguió andando hasta el final de la calle pero era un callejón…

Estaba jodido, era calle sin salida, nada en que subirse y brincar el muro y esos idiotas seguramente ya estaban cerca. De saber que eso le iba a pasar se hubiera matado años antes, seguramente hubiera sido menos doloroso. Oyó las voces de esos malnacidos preguntándole a los vagos si no lo habían visto. Justo al frente de donde estaba había otro callejón, más oscuro y de apariencia más sombría, si se escondía ahí tal vez tendría más posibilidades…

Avanzó sigilosamente, se asomó y no había nadie a la vista por lo que cruzó la calle hacia el otro callejón como rayo, tan rápido que casi se caía de nuevo; llegó al fondo sin pensarlo, era bastante largo y estrecho, habían unas cajas, o algo similar no lo distinguía muy bien debido a la poca iluminación. Debía reconocer que ser delgado y bajo era bueno en estas situaciones, podía caber casi donde sea. En donde estaban las cajas había alguien, pero detrás de estas había un pequeño espacio en donde podía caber perfectamente, aunque tendría que permanecer de pie y de costado pero al menos tenía donde meterse. A esas alturas su respiración ya se había normalizado, solo esperaba que los golpes frenéticos de su corazón no lo delataran, hacía mucho que no experimentaba algo así…

Los vándalos estaban cerca, despertando a todos los que se topaban para preguntar por él, los vagos les tenían miedo por lo que le contestaban para que no los golpearan, solo que apuntaban a distintas direcciones, Ulquiorra estaba aferrándose a su suerte…

—¡SAL DE AHÍ!—gritó uno de ellos, por la distancia de su voz, el pelinegro suponía que debía de estar en la entrada del callejón ¿Por qué no había entrado? ¿Quizás solo lo estaba tanteando para ver si caía? Aunque algo en su interior le decía que no era eso, se oía más bien como si no deseara entrar a esa calle. Lo que no sabía era la razón, ahí casi no había nadie, pero se supone que debía de pretender que ni siquiera existía en lugar de estar pensando en el porqué ese idiota no había entrado a buscarlo.

—¡SI NO SALES, MALDITA RATA VAMOS A IR POR TI!—gritó otro de ellos, y se oían más voces de fondo, diciendo muchas sandeces, seguro que los demás ya no tardaban en llegar…

—_¡Maldición!_—pensó Ulquiorra—_Si fueran solo tres o cuatro podría deshacerme de ellos, pero no podré contra todos_—tenía que serenarse, estaba bajo el resguardo de la oscuridad, además tenía el elemento sorpresa de su parte, tampoco había ido así nada más, sabía que era un barrio peligroso, había escogido llevarse su cinturón "látigo" de tres metros de largo, sabía usarlo muy bien, aunque hacía ya más de dos años que no había necesitado usarlo y había esperado no necesitarlo esta vez, aparte de ello, tenía unos nudillos metálicos, pero usarlos le dejaba la mano prácticamente destrozada, por eso era casi nunca los usaba, el cómo había obtenido ambas cosas era un secreto. La próxima vez que se le ocurriera hacer algo tan estúpido se acordaría de este incidente y miraría sus futuras cicatrices, claro, todo eso si es que había una próxima vez…

Los maleantes avanzaron hacían dentro del callejón y los indigentes que estaban ahí salieron corriendo, llevándose algunos golpes en el camino ya que los revisaron rápidamente para verificar que ninguno de ellos fuera el pelinegro…

Ulquiorra esperaba en la esquina, fuera de las casas, pensaba que no tenía salida, ni aunque le hubiera robado las mantas sucias a algún vago para tratar de hacerse pasar por uno, en fin, los esperaría hasta que estuvieran lo suficientemente cerca, pero antes de que eso pasara uno de ellos cayó al piso, gritando horriblemente y los otros seis que estaba ahí se pusieron a la defensiva. Ulquiorra había dado un ligero brinco de la impresión, algo se había movido en al esquina frente a él, y no podía ver que era…

—¡Sal de ahí, hijo de puta!—gritaron los otros, corriendo hacia dentro del callejón, el que se había caído fue sacado por dos de ellos, sin dejar de gritar, mientras que uno de ellos se había ido, seguramente a buscar a mas de su banda… Genial, pensaba Ulquiorra, eso se iba a poner aún más feo…

—¡Quiero dormir!—gritó alguien desde las sombras, quien les seguía arrojándole más cosas a los maleantes, había visto que entrara alguien antes que esos tipos, pero no le importaba siempre y cuando no lo molestaran, pero esos alborotadores habían cometido el error de meterse con el por segunda ocasión, ahora sí que se las iba a rajar…

—_Esa voz….—_pensó el pelinegro. ¡Bendito sea el cielo! ¡Al parecer había hallado al idiota! Y tenía posibilidad de salir más o menos bien parado de ese problema. Tendría que celebrarlo una vez fuera de peligro.

—¡MÁTENLO!—gritó el tipo herido que se iba alejando—¡MÁTENLO!—los demás ya venían en camino. Tres de ellos se fueron sobre un peliazul que, de mal humor, se preparó para defenderse y justo en ese momento salió Ulquiorra, golpeando a uno de ellos mientras que Grimmjow se deshacía de otros dos, quienes comenzaron a gritar desesperadamente…

—¡Espera!—gritó Ulquiorra, esperando no haberse confundido de idiota y previendo que le tirara a golpear—¡No vine hasta aquí para pelear contigo!—

—¿Qué haces aquí, pedazo de animal?—gruñó el peliazul al reconocer la voz y la silueta ¡Iba a matarlo! Pero antes que nada pisó a uno de esos tipos que ya había derribado para evitar que se levantara.

—Eso lo discutiremos después, primero salgamos de aquí—decidió que por el bien de los dos era mejor ignorar el insulto hacia su persona, tampoco hizo pro acercarse ya que tenía la impresión de que ese idiota no le haría caso y no se equivocaba.

—No me voy… Lárgate tú, no tienes nada que hacer aquí—disminuyó el volumen de su voz, atento al frente, ya le había pegado a varios de esos tipos por nada, asique seguro que ahora que tenían un motivo para fastidiarlo lo harían.

—Bien, hagamos un trato… —susurró él, mirando al frente también, andando un par de pasos, al que él le había pegado no se levantaría en horas—¿Qué quieres a cambio de venir?—

—NO quiero nada—replicó el peliazul pensativo, esa "nueva" forma de comportamiento de Ulquiorra no le parecía normal.

—Debe haber algo que quieras—lo dijo casi con resignación, odiaba tener que lidiar con ese tipo de personas, tan necias, pero tenía que hacerlo si quería sacarlo de ahí y de verdad que lo deseaba…

—¿Aceptarías ser mi puta por una semana?—sonrió altaneramente, sabía que le chico era un orgulloso de primera, no accedería ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello, aunque si se lo pensaba un poco la vida de ambos estaba en cierto riesgo y, apropósito de eso, ¿Cómo es que Ulquiorra sabía que estaba ahí?...

—He estado vagando por horas, corriendo hasta gastarme y ahora esto…—masculló el pelinegro por lo bajo—Espero que no seas tan mal amante…—se ajustó los nudillos a la mano, estaba seguro que mañana le dolería como el infierno y esperaba que valiera la pena.

—¿Acaso estás diciendo que aceptas?—preguntó casi incrédulo, quizás se había golpeado la cabeza y estaba alucinando con tener a Ulquiorra para él solito…

—¿A ti como te parece que suena?—contestó ligeramente hostil, casi nada en realidad,

—¿Por qué harías algo así?—esta vez parecía mucho mas exceptivo, tenía el presentimiento de que había algo mas detrás de las intenciones del pelinegro—¿Qué te han ofrecido por llevarme?—casi sonó como si hablaran de un animal fugitivo y no de él mismo, por otro lado, no sabía cómo tomarse eso, Ulquiorra no parecía del tipo que aceptaría un soborno de Shawlong, pero no podía estar seguro de ello.

—Nadie me dijo que lo hiciera—los maleantes se iban acercando, eran suficientes como para darles muchos problemas…—Lo hago porque quiero que vengas conmigo…—se preparó para recibir a esos idiotas, necesitaba la mayor probabilidad e acierto si quería salir vivo de ahí…

—Entonces serán dos semanas y tendrás que ponerte una falda…—dijo al momento de dar un paso al frente, listo para atacar, eso lo había dicho solo por contestarle algo al pelinegro, por estúpido que pareciera el que Ulquiorra le dijera esas `palabras lo habían hecho sentir mejor, casi feliz…

—Antes tendrás que cumplir tu parte de ser mi esclavo toda una noche…—dijo él, sin dejar de ver al frente, al menos la parte "fácil" ya la tenía, ahora solo hacía falta que salieran bien de lo demás…

—Es un trato..—sonrió más ampliamente, lo tenía todo, al menos lo que se podía pedir, una buena pelea para desquitarse, un chico sexy que quería que se fuera con él y la probabilidad de un par de huesos rotos, en ese momento todo lo que le haría falta sería un buen vaso de licor y sería perfecto…

Shawlong llegó a su casa, algo deprimido, no habían hallado ni una sola pista, su esposa lo tranquilizó, diciéndole que todo estaría bien, su intuición femenina se lo decía. Tal vez ella sólo quería que se relajara, tal vez ella tenía razón, él deseaba poder creerle. Por su parte, Ichigo había vuelto a casa, cansado de caminar sin tener nada, abrazó a sus hermanas y luego se encerró en su cuarto para llamarle a su novio, era él quien siempre lograba levantarle el ánimo y o impulsaba seguir adelante cuando algo le salía mal, esperaba que no se fuera a poner celoso por que el pelinaranja estaba buscando a otro chico, pero su novio era de lo más comprensivo y amable que podía encontrar… Al menos las más de las veces.

Siendo tan tarde, Renji, no podía dejar que una chica como Rukia se fuera a casa sola, ella alegó que en verdad no importaba, no le dijo al pelirrojo que su hermano no estaba en casa, solo el servicio, ya que tenía una junta de negocios urgente en Tokio, por lo cual no tenía que molestarse en llevarla pero Renji había insistido. En el camino iban platicando, ella se sentía frustrada porque no habían hallado al otro mesero y el pelirrojo le aseguro que todo había sido un berrinche y que seguro que cuando se le pasara volvería, Rukia estaba segura de que, al menos por cómo le comentaron que fueron las cosas, seguramente el peliazul tenía problemas, eso le decía su intuición, a ese comentario Renji se guardó lo que pensaba. Finalmente llegaron a la mansión Kuchiki, era verdaderamente grande y lujosa, tan solo el jardín parecía medir unos… Cuarenta metros cuadrados, tal vez mas, tenía dos fuentes a la vista y lo árboles estaban bellamente cortados en figuras artísticas.

Renji no quería pasar, sentía que era demasiado lujo para él, Rukia sonrió, aunque con aflicción, a todos siempre les pasaba eso, luego le retiraban la palabra por considerarla demasiado fuera de alcance o la adulaban para sacarle cosas o dinero, por ello era que siempre se sentía sola, siempre era igual…

—Que pases buenas noches Rukia—le sonrió, tratando de hacerle sentir mejor, ya se había dado cuenta de que la chica parecía un poco triste—No te preocupes tanto por ese idiota, seguro que vuelve en estos días con su mal carácter de siempre…—suponía erróneamente que su tristeza era solamente por lo de Grimmjow—Espero verte pronto en el restaurante…—

—Esta bien—ella levantó la mirada con ligera timidez—¿De verdad no te molesta que vaya?—tenía la esperanza de que él quisiera seguir siendo su amigo de manera sincera.

—¡Claro que no! ¡No digas tonterías! ¡Y ni se te ocurra pagar! ¿He? Que yo te estoy invitando—a ella le brillaron los ojos de alegría, él era justo la clase de persona que ella creía, honesto, sincero, amable y todo un caballero…

—Ella no va ningún lado—la severa voz del hermano mayor los dejó congelados a los dos en sus lugares, él había llegado mucho antes de lo que ella esperaba y se notaba que estaba molesto al saber que al hermanita había salido de la casa sin su permiso, sin escolta y de encima ¡Estaba con ese muerto de hambre! Eso sí que no lo podía permitir—Rukia, entra—

—Niisama…—ella se sentía petrificada, su hermano estaba molesto y… ¡Renji! Su hermano era capaz de matarlo solo por estar ahí—Espera, yo puedo exp…—

—Entra—repitió una única vez, coartando lo que sea que ella hubiera querido decir. Renji solo elevó una ceja ante semejante escena, ese tipo era guapísimo, como un modelo, pero parecía amargado hasta los huesos, su voz era tremendamente sexy, o así le había parecido hasta que interrumpió la chica…

—Al menos deberías respetar a tu hermana—contestó sorpresivamente el pelirrojo, causando que Byakuya lo mirara seriamente y que Rukia le lanzara una expresión de terror son igual.

—Esto no te incumbe, fuera de mi casa…—se dio la vuelta para llevarse a su hermana adentro y dejara a ese malviviente afuera ¿Pero quién se creía que era para hablarle de esa manera?

—¿Sólo porque estas podrido en plata te crees dueño del mundo?—gritó el pelirrojo para llamar la atención del otro—¡Eso no te da derecho de tratar a los demás como esclavos!—pero el mayor siguió ignorándolo—¡Y tampoco es excusa para que trates así a Rukia! ¡Bastardo engreído!—ella tembló de miedo al ver que su hermano se detenía para mirar en dirección de pelirrojo,

—Por favor, Niisama…—ella trató de llamar su atención, de detenerlo, opero su hermano tenía orgullo como persona, como cabeza de familia y como hombre, Renji solo estaba acabando con la poca paciencia que le quedaba luego de un día estresante—Es culpa mía, Niisama, yo no debí—ella sabía que si eso llegaba mas lejos no tendría arreglo—¡Niisama, te lo suplico!—

—No le ruegues Rukia—gritó Renji sin moverse de donde estaba—¡Ese tipo no te respeta ni un poco!—

—Esto no te incumbe—Byakuya estaba verdaderamente enojado, ese chico se la estaba ganado a pulso.

—¡Me vale lo que creas! ¡Ella no es tu esclava ni tu mascota! ¡Es una persona! ¡Y si no te gusta que te lo diga ven y cállame!—

—¡NO, Renji!—ella estaba completamente aterrada por lo que podía pasar—¡Niisama, por favor, no!—su hermano ya la había soltado y cuando ella había tratado de sujetarlo él simplemente se arrebató sin ser brusco, iba a demostrarle a ese mocoso imprudente y estúpido quien era Kuchiki Byakuya. Nadie le gritaba y mucho menos en su propia casa… Si ese mono callejero pensaba que por ser educado y rico no se sabía defender iba a aprender por las malas que estaba muy equivocado…

Eran casi ls dos de la mañana cuando ellos llegaron al departamento, después de haber golpeado a esos tipos habían corrido a todo lo que dieron sus piernas, Grimmjow conocía un poco mejor el lugar por lo que llegaron a la avenida principal y corrieron hasta un poco después de salir del barrio y hallaron, por providencia de alguna deidad, un taxi que los había llevado hasta ahí.

Luego de entrar Ulquiorra había hecho pasar a Grimmjow al baño, alegando que antes de dormir debían de atender cualquier herid que tuvieran para evitar que se infectaran. Los zapatos, sucios hasta con lodo, se quedaron en la entrada y las ropas sucias, sudadas y manchadas hasta con sangre se quedaron en el piso del baño, el peliazul realmente no tenía ganas de obedecer pero sabía que Ulquiorra tenía razón, tenía algunas heridas de dos días atrás que no se había atendido apropiadamente.

Los dos estaban en el baño, desnudos y enjabonándose despacio, el dolor se expandía pro todo su cuerpo, tanto que incluso aguantaban la respiración antes de frotarse sobre algún golpe, desde luego que para Grimmjow era aún más difícil ya que él tenía varios moretones de antes.

Ulquiorra lo miró sigilosamente, vaya que tenía el cuerpo de un adonis, incluso los moretones sobre esa piel ligeramente tostada le sentaban de una manera sexy, pero no era momento de pensar en eso. Se enjuagó el cuerpo, quitándose todo el jabón y pensando que ir a trabajar iba a ser muy complicado, y no solo por los moretones, justo como había pensado su mano izquierda están sentida, usar los nudillos incluso le pudieron haber causado una dolorosa fractura, tampoco era como que hubiera tenido opción, la próxima vez la vendaría antes. Era hora de meterse a la tina, cierto que hacía calor como para meterse al agua caliente pero eso ayudaría a relajar los músculos.

Grimmjow respiraba de poco en poco, esos malditos maleantes… ¡La próxima vez que pasara los mataría! Ulquiorra no estaba a salvo de sus maldiciones ya que si no fuera por ese enano entrometido no estaría tan jodido, aunque una parte de él estaba agradecida, poder tomar un baño y dormir bajo un techo era mucho mejor que seguir en ese mugroso callejón. Por cierto, aún tenía la duda de saber cómo demonios lo había encontrado… No tenía cabeza para pensar en ello, todo lo que deseaba era irse a dormir y olvidarse del mundo, era tal su cansancio, y su depresión, que el tener a ese muchacho completamente desnudo frente a él le era indiferente, casi como si no supiera que estaba ahí…

—Date prisa—la voz monocorde lo sacó de sus pensamientos, el pelinegro ya se había metido a la tina,.

—¿Por qué?—cuestionó sin pensar, tenía la impresión de que una terrible jaqueca lo aquejaría pronto.

—El agua cliente le hará bien a tu cuerpo—Ulquiorra lo miró a los ojos, esperando alguna reacción "positiva" para él.

—Tch… Solo quiero dormir—se echó agua y retiró todo el jabón de su cuerpo, podía quedarse dormido ahí mismo si se lo proponía y estaba muy tentado de hacerlo.

—Solo entra—contestó el otro con suavidad, Grimmjow obedeció de mala gana, se puso a un lado de Ulquiorra, era una bendición que el lugar fuera cuadrado y cómodo para que los dos estuvieran ahí al mismo tiempo—Todos ellos están preocupados por ti—comento sin esperar respuesta—Te han estado buscando pro horas—únicamente porque creyó que debía decírselo.

—Son unos idiotas—no quería escuchar nada de eso porque lo hacía sentir culpable.

—¿Por qué te fuiste de esa manera?—giró su rostro para mirarlo, no le importaba mucho sus razones, pero lo que había oído de él y lo que conocía de él no concordaba con la situación, lo único que sabía que era cierto era que el peliazul, peleando, era de temer.

—No te importa—cerró los ojos tratando de ignorarlo, apenas pudiera se iría de ese lugar.

—Tienes razón, pero nunca he visto unos ojos más fieros ni más vacíos que los tuyos—se había sentado bien, quería morir asesinado por causa de un arranque de ira—Solo se ve soledad en ti…—

—¡No te pregunté!—él también se sentó, mirándolo asesinamente, los ojos de Ulquiorra solo se reflejaba el mismo vacio de siempre, se dio cuenta de que, de cierta forma, ellos eran parecidos.

—Si estas tan enojado ¿Por qué no vas con la persona que te ha fastidiado la vida y se lo devuelves? Pelearse con el resto del mundo de nada te va a servir—le sostuvo la mirada, ya preparado para un violento arranque por parte del otro, total, unos cuantos moretones más no los matarían.

—¿Tú que sabes de eso, he? ¿Qué putas puedes tú saber sobre nada?—le replicó al tiempo que se iba sulfurando—¿CREES QUE IR Y GOLPEAR A ESE HIJO DE PUTA LO VA SOLUCIONAR TODO? ¿CREES QUÉ CON IR A RECLAMARLE TODO ESTARÁ BIEN? ¿QUÉ MIERDA TIENES EN LA CABEZA?—

—Por lo menos te sentirías mejor… ¿Qué caso tiene ir a golpear a otro si a quien quieres matar a él?—le contestó calmado, alterarse por nada solo empeoraría las cosas.

—¿Crees que es fácil ir golpear a tú maldito padre? ¿Eso crees?—cuestionó un tanto sarcástico, sin gritar, se había dado cuenta de que eso con el pelinegro no funcionaba…

—Claro que lo es…—lo dijo con tanta seguridad y convicción que parecía estar hablando de un tema de la escuela que de la situación delicada de la que estaban tratando…

—¡No sabes lo que dices, imbécil!—iba a seguir con más insultos, pero Ulquiorra habló primero.

—Lo sé, yo mismo lo he hecho…—


End file.
